


When a Stranger Intervenes

by KelticCat



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Original Fiction mixed in, Tatara Lives.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelticCat/pseuds/KelticCat
Summary: Someone interfered with the murder of Totsuka Tatara. And this someone was not about to let the worlds of Kings shatter so easily. Kyra Hywel knows that the world she’s appeared in isn’t her own. But as long as there is a connection to the All Tree, it is her’s to protect. Starting with the Fire guy she ended up saving.





	1. It Started with A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. Minor use of Japanese terms, including the respectful -san, -chan, -kun at the ends of names, and a few other words. Don't know what's being said, leave me a comment.

Tosuka Tatara stared up at the white-haired teen cackling above him in numb horror. He had heard rumors of the Colorless King before. Everyone in the Clans had. But never in his wildest dreams had Tartara imagined he would meet the man. Let alone be killed by him. The bullet caused his chest to burn, but at the same time, he was completely numb as he lay on the wound. If it wasn’t for the fact that every breath was agonizing and he could feel blood spilling underneath him, Tatara could almost convince himself that this was all a bad dream. But all too soon, the Colorless King finished his insane rant and raised his gun for the kill shot. Unable to look at the instrument of his death, Tatara squeezed his eyes closed. Silently he apologized to his family. Especially Mikoto and Anna. Looks like he was going to miss Anna’s birthday. And her prediction was coming true.

“ Punk !” A shout from an unknown voice sent Tatara’s eyes struggling open hopefully. A girl with a long platinum braid flying behind her, no older than Tatara himself, appeared out of nowhere and into his hazy sight. Racing forward, she slammed into the Colorless King’s smaller body and wrapped her hands around the gun. The barrel was forced away from Tatara as she wrenched upwards and the girl moved one hand from the top of the gun to the Colorless King’s wrist. Just in time to save herself from what would have been a nasty burn. The Colorless King fired startled but the bullet flew harmlessly into the air. “ Didn’t your momma teach you not to play with guns? ” The young woman spoke flawless English as she used her grip on the Colorless King’s wrist to break his grip on the weapon, claiming it for herself, before dancing out of reach and aiming effortlessly. 

“Who the hell are you?” the Colorless King demanded, cradling his now bruised wrist.  He could only watch stunned as the girl easily dismantled the gun then tossed the useless pieces behind her. Not once did she look away from the crazed boy, warily watching to see if he pulled any more tricks out of his sleeve. Now that the weapon was out of her hands the Colorless King puffed up. “One of HOMRA’s people? He was supposed to be alone!”

Tatara was glad the newcomer stayed in his line of sight. That meant he saw her beautiful, glowing, green eyes blink startled before a dark smirk broke across her angular face. “Japanese is it?” she commented in the same language, propping a hand on her hip. From her accent, it was easy to tell that the language was relatively new to her. But she spoke it easily if a bit formally. Tatara had the passing thought that Munakata would enjoy her cadence before the girl’s voice helped him refocus. “It is a good thing I have been practicing. Well, stranger, I do not know who or what Homura is, but I am not about to let some poor possessed soul kill someone. Now let the boy go like a good little naughty spirit and we can call it a night.” 

“SPIRIT!” the teen shrieked while stomping his foot like a five-year-old. “I AM THE COLORLESS KING!” 

If he wasn’t bleeding to death, this whole affair would have been much more enjoyable. Tatara didn’t know his savior and already he liked her drool sass. The fact that she somehow just knew each button to press only made things better. But could she wait to sass the man when he wasn’t dying?

Said young woman was ignoring the small temper tantrum the Colorless King was throwing with practiced ease. She even flapped a hand at him unfazed. “And apparently I’m a princess. Titles mean nothing to me. Now, about that boy?”

The Colorless King let out an unearthly shriek and everything got even weirder. A pained gasp left Tatara’s lips as a fox-like creature left the teen’s eye and streaked towards his savior. He wanted to tell her to run. Tatara even tried to summon his flames to protect her. But his aura only fluttered under his skin and a pained whine left him breathless. 

In the end, it didn’t matter. The girl continued to smirk as an aura, unlike anything he had ever seen before, shimmered between her and the spirit creature. Lights like shooting stars flew as the spirit form of the Colorless King slammed into the strange iridescent silver aura. With an unholy scream, the spirit bounced off like a living ping pong ball. Obviously shaken the spirit switched targets and headed for Tatara. Again, Tatara squeezed his eyes closed fearfully only for another shriek to convince him to take a cautious look. The same aura appeared between him and it and the spirit bounced off once more. Left with no other choice, the spirit retreated back to its original host.

The teen sat up cradling his head obviously stunned and in pain. Turning crazed eyes to the still smirking woman he snarled, “I don’t know how you did that  _ bitch _ , but I  _ will  _ kill you for it! Once I have the Silver King’s power I will find you and destroy you!” the Colorless King promised. 

“Get in line stranger,” the young woman drawled. Her stance widened as her hands came up in preparation for a fight. The evening wind picked up her braid and turned it into a platinum flag as she stared down her opponent. 

The Colorless King stepped back stunned. Tatara could tell the teen knew he was outmatched. After a second the teen turned and fled, jumping over the side of the building before somehow managing to fly off. The girl also raced to the edge and looked like she was about to fly off after him until Tatara let out a pained groan. Instantly, she spun on her heel and raced to his side instead. Strong hands carefully cradled his chest as she helped him roll over. “T-that was pretty amazing,” he informed her with his easy grin now that he could do so. 

Her look was an interesting mix of smiling and scolding as she carefully knelt beside him. “Do not talk,” she ordered. Her gaze hardened as she lifted his shirt and exposed the wound. Even without looking, Tatara knew it was bad. “Do you have a phone?” she asked, pulling a knife from the small of her back and cutting the shirt down his front then off of him before returning the blade to the hidden sheath. The coat she managed to somehow leave untouched as she pulled it off of him carefully. That done, she shrugged a sailor’s bag he never once noticed off her back and began to dig through it. Tatara somehow managed to pull his PDA out of his pocket and automatically began dialing Izumo’s number. 

The girl stole it from his weakened grip just as it began to ring. Expertly, she cradled the device between her shoulder and ear as she pressed bandages into the wound. Tatara’s hiss of pain prompted an apologetic smile from her before Izumo’s voice distracted her. “Totsuka? Did you forget something? Or did you run out of film again?” 

“Your friend was injured,” the girl said calmly. She ignored Izumo’s hiss of fear and worry as she lifted one of Tatara’s hands with her own and carefully pressed it over the wound. Realizing she needed help, Tatara pressed until she was satisfied. Her hand pulled away to shove the sleeves of her long shirt up to her elbows, staining them red with the movement but getting them out of her way. “He needs a hospital so I hope to Kami-sama you know where we are and can get an ambulance to us.” 

“Who are you? Where’s Totsuka?” Izumo demanded. Even with the phone pressed to the girl’s ear, Tatara could hear the sound of his friend running and the barked commands for Misaki to follow him before the bar door slammed shut. 

“He is alive and will stay that way if I have anything to say about it. But he needs a doctor or the damage will be irreversible.” 

“We’re nearly there,” Izumo growled before the line went dead. 

The girl rolled her eyes and dropped the phone into her still free hand. Setting it into his coat, she dug out more bandages and a silver tin as she leaned into the hand still on his chest. He gasped as the increased pressure sent waves of pain through his chest. “Slow breaths,” she ordered him gently. “Stay awake for me okay? I have something that will help the bleeding but you must stay awake.” 

Tatara managed a nod. He swore fire was licking at his ribs and down his chest but somehow he knew she had managed to slow his bleeding. Maybe he would make it? He really hoped he would. The King was going to be so mad at him for getting shot anyway. Hearing the sound of a tin opening made him blink at the stranger. With one hand she was carefully spreading a green paste on two open bandages. His coat had made its way under his head without him noticing. “What’s that?” he got out.

“This will sting,” she warned, tucking the tin away. He didn’t like that she didn’t answer him. Nudging his hand out of the way, she took full control of the bandage on his chest. Quickly lifting the now blood-soaked bandage, she quickly pressed one of the new bandages in its place. Tatara choked as a new fire licked his ribs then lungs. But the girl soothed him with soft murmurs as she pressed the bloody bandages over it. The fire slowly turned to ice, freezing him with every pain-filled breath, but he noticed the bleeding slowed drastically.

“Totsuka-san!” They both looked towards the stairwell at Misaki’s shout. The Crow Vanguard crested the stairwell first with Izumo close on his heels. The two Red Clansmen froze at the sight of their Beast Tamer bleeding out on the ground with a strange girl hovering over him, pressing the blood-soaked bandages into Tatara’s bare chest. The abandoned and broken gun near their feet made the young boy visibly bristle. 

The girl’s glare when neither man moved spelled trouble for them. “Get over here!” she snapped. “I need help stabilizing him before we get him to a doctor! Move it you slow asses!” Her barked orders snapped Tatara’s friends out of their shock. Misaki made it to Tatara’s side first and instantly found the girl snagging him by the shirt front and yanking him closer with a blood-soaked hand. “Put pressure here,” she ordered the younger teen, pressing her own hand into the wound firmly. Misaki slowly put his hands over hers only to find her hand slipping over on top of his and pressing down until she was satisfied he was applying the right amount of pressure. They both ignored the spreading trail of red her hands left on Misaki’s. Pulling back she tugged a roll of bandages open while positioning the goop covered one close to her hand. “Keep that pressure going as I sit him up. We must slow the bleeding and that means he must be upright. But he will still bleed. And glasses, you best be calling for an ambulance or there will be hell to pay,” she growled, tossing Izumo a terrifying glare. 

While Izumo scrambled with his PDA, rapidly barking at the operator when they connected, the girl carefully lifted Tatara up by the shoulders. Just enough to slide her thin torso underneath his larger chest without aggravating his wound further. The shirt was pulled out as she did so and tossed to the side. Misaki choked when he saw it was soaked with blood. 

A quick hand applied the remaining paste covered bandage to the exit wound in Tatara’s back before pulling the roll of bandages between the woman’s chest and his. Using her surprisingly small chest as a support and with pure abdomen strength, as her hands were either pressing against the wound or supporting his chest, she carefully raised Tatara upright and began binding the wounds with firm, experienced, pressure. Misaki was only allowed to move when it was to accept the new bandages from the girl before he was ordered to re-apply pressure to the wound. Now upright, Tatara realized it was easier to breathe although it still burned. The warmth from the small figure behind him seeped into his chilled body and exposed chest as well. Something the young woman encouraged by wrapping her arms around his upper shoulders when they finished. Completely supporting his dead weight with ease and taking any stress off of his ruined muscles. Her knees cradled his waist while his chest sagged against hers. 

Limply his head rolled back onto her shoulder which allowed him to blink up at her in confusion. She looked delicate and feminine. At a guess, the young woman was only just slightly shorter than Izumo in height with the body most models would kill for. But she was probably as strong as Mikoto. Maybe even more. And she was drop dead gorgeous. Even with his blood splattered against her cheek from his cellphone and where tired hands had brushed stray hair back, she had an ethereal beauty about her that he had never encountered before. Emerald eyes with an odd silver shine were hard as she watched Izumo argue with the operator and she knew exactly where Misaki was at all times. He would even hazard a guess that she could sense where his attacker had headed off too. She was a strange girl, both a puzzle to figure out yet undoubtedly kind. She didn’t have to save him, a stranger, yet there she was surrounded by a still growing pool of blood like it was second nature. “Totsuka-san!” Misaki’s voice made him blink at the boy in confusion. “Come on man, don’t check out on me now! Stay awake!”   

“Yata-chan, don’t shout,” he admonished weakly. “I’m not going anywhere.” Misaki’s disbelieving growl was adorable. Though Tatara wasn’t sure how it happened he knew this young woman had saved his life. Speaking of… “Hey, miss? What’s your name?”

The arms holding him squeezed slightly in a light hug. “Kyra desu,” the young woman, no Kyra-san, replied softly. “Watashi no namae wa Hywel Kyra desu. Anata no namae wa nan desu ka?” 

“Tatara desu. Boku no namae wa Totsuka Tatara desu _.  _ Domo arigato Hywel-san.”

He couldn’t see it, but Tatara felt her sad smile against his shoulder as she tucked her head down to hide the look. “You can thank me  _ after _ the doctors get ahold of you Totsuka-san,” she mumbled into his skin worriedly. “You are not out of the woods yet.” 

Tatara laughed weakly. “It’s fine.” A small flinch from the woman holding him gave him enough energy to reach up and pat one of the hands holding him. “Hey, don’t sweat it. It’ll all work out in the end!” he informed her. Misaki visibly swallowed at Tatara’s favorite phrase and Tatara suddenly knew just how much it meant to his family. He came close to never saying it again. But it was something he needed to say now. “Gomen ne,” he apologized, both to her and to Misaki as his eyes fluttered closed. As the sound of sirens approached, Tatara felt himself drift down into pain-free darkness and was lost to its depths.


	2. Hospitals, Hostility, and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushing to follow Tatara and their new friend to the hospital, Izumo and Misaki summon HOMRA just in case. But the hospital becomes an unwilling battleground as SCEPTER4 joins the fray. After all, HOMRA being involved with a civilian can't be good. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese have an extremely formal way of speaking, and that is usually what is taught to SLL (second language learners) Because of that, you may notice Kyra not using contractions right now. It's the closest way English can imitate a formal speech pattern. Even Murakata does the same, but he lets a few contractions slip in as a native speaker.

Izumo’s eyes were glued to Tatara’s slack face as the medics and the strange young woman, Hywel Kyra, loaded his friend into the back of the ambulance. He barely caught the name of the hospital they were taking Tatara to before the sound of doors slamming snapped him out of it. How could such a thing have happened? To Tatara of all people! This sort of thing wasn’t supposed to happen! Then again, Tatara was a damn magnet for trouble. Already his brain was trying to figure out just who they had pissed off recently that could catch Tatara unaware. Unfortunately, that list was nonexistent. Simply because Tatara could be caught unawares by a  _ child _ . Anna was a case in point as she snuck on him on a daily basis. Anyone could have attacked him. 

“Oi!” Misaki’s voice cut through Izumo’s turbulent thoughts. Glancing over, he saw the Vanguard was already on his skateboard, waiting impatiently. Over his shoulder was the young woman’s bag and he had Tatara’s thankfully unharmed camera in hand. Tatara’s ruined jacket was also over his arm and they both ignored the blood they could see. “Are we going or what Izumo-san?”

Izumo shook his head, hard. Now was not the time for those thoughts. “Aa.” Glancing down, he glared at the dismantled gun he picked up only moments ago. Finally, he tucked the pieces into his jacket pocket. He’d figure out where the weapon came from later. After he talked to this Hywel Kyra and they knew that Tatara would survive. “Aa, ikou.” 

Misaki nodded and with a powerful kick boosted by a bit of his fire, raced off ahead of Izumo. As they ran, Izumo dialed a familiar number. Mikoto picked up on the second ring. Most likely because he had been asleep. “What is it Kusanagi,” the Red King growled. 

Suddenly realizing just how badly this all could go, Izumo felt his mouth run dry. He just hoped he wasn’t delivering the start of bad news. It could destroy everything they had begun to build. “It’s Totsuka. He’s been shot. Yata-chan and I are on our way to the hospital now. An ambulance just took him in.” 

The line was silent for a long, worrisome moment. Even without being there, Izumo knew the tension and flames Mikoto would be putting out. The room would be bathed in fire. And it was terrifying. “Doko?” Mikoto finally rumbled. 

Izumo gave the information quickly and wasn’t all that surprised when the line clicked off afterward. He didn’t question it. He knew how much Tatara meant to Mikoto. To all of them. Instead, he tucked his phone into his pocket and focused on running after Misaki’s skateboard. 

Of course, it was the use of those wheels that had Misaki arriving at the hospital first. Stepping off of the board and expertly snapping it up into his spare hand, he took a minute to assess things. The ambulance was long gone, its precious cargo hopefully safely inside the building, but a police cruiser sat in the parking lot with its lights still flashing. Probably called by the EMS. The stupid fools. As he waited impatiently for Izumo to catch up, Misaki shot off a text to the rest of HOMRA.  _ Totsuka’s been attacked and was shot. At the hospital now. Get here. Fast _ . 

As the message speed off, Izumo finally caught up. “Well?” he asked, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

“Cops are here,” Misaki relayed, jerking his head towards the lit up car. “Blues can’t be far behind if they know Totsuka-san’s association with us. I let the others know.” The fact that they were back up went unsaid.  

Izumo’s breathing finally evened out as he nodded. Together the two stalked into the waiting room. Looking around they carefully searched the area for the young woman who rode in with Tatara. Thankfully they didn’t have to look far in the large space with so few people. 

With her elbows resting on her knees, every inch of the stranger screamed exhaustion. On one side was a male nurse, carefully cleaning the young woman’s hands of blood, while the girl glared up at bristling cops on her other. Her clothing was a lost cause; the jeans completely stained black from where she had knelt to save and support their friend and her once white, long-sleeved shirt splatted a dark red from holding him against her chest and her sleeves were soaked from pushing them out of the way. Even the last foot or so of her long, platinum braid was dyed a dark black red with drying blood. Tatara’s blood. Izumo made a mental note to buy her a new outfit, even if things went south. Because she at least did her damnedest to save Tatara. And they owed her for that much at least.

Still, her green eyes were as hard at the gems they looked like as she glared at the cops. “I have already told you all I know. You may question me as you like, but use that pea-sized excuse for a brain as you do so,” she said, her voice surprisingly level, if cold. “I am a foreigner. I was trying to reorient myself after getting lost in this city and found Totsuka-san as he was being attacked. Said attacker ran off after I faced him. Totsuka-san and his friends, whom he contacted as I administered first aid, can confirm it was not I who brought Totsuka-san harm! How many times do I have to tell you the same damn facts?” 

“But do you have any proof?” the younger of the two officers pressed. “You have no ID, you’re covered in the man’s blood, and no one is here to corroborate your story who isn’t unconscious! The guy you came in with is connected to some really shady stuff, missy. I mean, we know he’s one of HOMRA’s people and they aren’t the nicest group in town if you understand what I mean.” 

The name apparently meant little to the young woman as she glared. “You must be a fool,” she finally decided with a small head shake. “Let me know when you decide to remove your head from your posterior so that I can finally impart information that you may find valuable. Until then, go suck a dick.” Something made her look over and lock eyes with Izumo. Obviously dismissing the beat cop. Thankfully, she waited until he and Misaki were closer before she spoke again. “They just took Totsuka-san into surgery. We will not know anything for a while at best.”

“Demo?” Izumo’s question made both the nurse and cops jump. 

A look at the nurse got him back to cleaning off her hands. “But nothing. Totsuka-san _will_ make it,” she said firmly as she returned her attention to Izumo and Misaki. Her eyes shone like emeralds with her determination. A strange silver light was also reflected in her eyes as she looked them over. “Totsuka-san will make it or there will be hell to pay.” The strength in her voice and eyes was completely contrary to her physical state. But the two from HOMRA found themselves believing her. “However, these two excuses for airport cops will not listen when I tell them that it was not I who brought Totsuka-san to harm. Arigato.” The last part was directed to the nurse as he finished riding her hand of blood. Not wanting to be around the ruffians from HOMRA, the man only nodded as he packed his things then fled. The young woman ignored the coward and threaded her now clean fingers together. Tiredly she rested her forehead on the cradle they made.

Though Izumo didn’t exactly know all the details, he did know that this woman had made it so Tatara could be brought to the hospital. Could be saved. And he knew that she was just as worried about their Beast Tamer as he and Misaki were. That got him stepping up to the cops with his signature placating smile. Adjusting his glasses as he waited for them to focus on him. “Unfortunately, gentlemen, we won’t be needing your services. This matter is something HOMRA will deal with,” he informed them lightly. 

The officers traded startled looks at that. “Sir, your friend was shot!” the younger man protested. “It…”

“Our friend is a member of HOMRA,” Izumo cut in calmly but with a sharp glare. He could feel Misaki behind him sneering at the cops as together they raised their aura just enough to be visible. A wonderful intimidation technique, though the stranger was eyeing them like a puzzle before resuming her restful position. “Which is now no longer your jurisdiction. Remember that. If you have a problem with it, let SCEPTER4 know.” It was a risk, using their association with the Blues. But Izumo hoped it would buy them some time to get answers and find a target for them to burn.

When the older officer put a restraining hand on his subordinate, Izumo knew he had won this round. “They will be in touch,” the officer informed Hywel flatly. Hywel only shrugged, not bothering to lift her head from her hands. The officer nodded and dragged his subordinate out the door after tossing Izumo a dark look. Misaki couldn’t help the parting taunting face he tossed them followed by the finger. 

That finished, both Misaki and Izumo sank into chairs across from Hywel. Feeling the bag on his back move, Misaki jumped up startled. Shrugging it off like it was about to bite him, Misaki looked mortified. Izumo quickly stole Tatara’ camera and coat before the Vanguard could drop them in the process. “Here,” Misaki shoved the bag at the young woman unable to look at her full on as a blush crawled its way up his neck. 

Kyra lifted her head blearily. Aqua green eyes (wait, hadn’t they been emeralds earlier?) widened as she carefully took the bag. “I was wondering where I left this,” she muttered. “It would have made the last few minutes much easier. Arigato.” 

Misaki, not one to deal with women in the slightest, blushed hotly and mumbled something back. What he actually said, he wasn’t sure. So he fled back to his chair and yanked his hat over his face to hide how red he was. Until Izumo’s snort caught his attention and he stole Tatara’s camera back with a glare. 

Izumo still couldn’t help smiling at the red head’s obvious discomfort. The predictability of the younger Clansman was a small reassurance as they waited on pins and needles. Glancing over at the young woman, Izumo watched as she stared at her bag for a long moment. Thoughts he couldn’t figure out flitted across those beautiful green eyes, shifting them from aqua green, to emerald, then into a soft light green before they fluttered closed. Through throughout every color change, the hint of silver never once left her eyes. Still, she was one of those unique people, Izumo mused to himself. Eyes that changed to show every mood and thought. Dragon eyes were the name if he remembered correctly. 

Ever so carefully she set the bag at her feet and resumed the position from before. She was exhausted. And definitely out of place. “Why that roof? he asked her curiously.

The young woman’s head shot up. “Sumimasenka?”

“Why that roof?” he repeated with a small smile. “It’s not exactly the tallest building there if you really were lost.”

Izumo’s smile dimmed when she looked away. “Iie, demo it was the easiest,” she deflected. “Regardless, I am just glad I was there.” 

The sound of the front door slamming open stopped Izumo from pressing further. From the sudden influx of heat, he knew who just walked through. The idea was solidified when Misaki scrambled to his feet. Still, Izumo glanced back to confirm it was Souh Mikoto that finally joined them in the waiting room. Behind him followed the rest of HOMRA’s main clan and their Princess. One of little Anna’s hands clung to Mikoto’s sleeve while the other carefully twisted a cracked marble in-between shaky fingers. 

Mikoto looked like a lion surrounded by his pride as he beelined for Izumo. But the Information Broker could see his King was fraying. Sparks flew from his shoes as his aura visibly swirled around him in a chaotic, violent mess. Mikoto had been good about keeping that power under his skin, away from normal people seeing it, but that control was gone. It was taking every last bit of strength to keep the fires from bursting from his very skin. A strength that was only still there so that he could see Tatara was truly alive. “Kusanagi,” Mikoto’s growl made Hywel to glance his way as well. “Where is he?”

“Totsuka’s in surgery,” Izumo quickly assured his King, hoping to quell a fraction of the fire. “This lovely lady here is the one who helped save him. Hywel Kyra-san, correct?” He glanced over at the girl in question. Hywel was ash white and trembling in her seat as she stared at the Red King in obvious horror. “Hywel-san?”

The Clan, including Izumo and Misaki though they were a half a beat behind their compatriots, readied themselves for a fight when Hywel bolted to her feet. Mikoto finally blinked away a bit of the fire when the woman gave him a small, polite, bow. He realized with a jolt and a rumble that she was covered in blood. Tatara’s blood. “Watashi wa shibara kuomachi kudasai,” Hywel mumbled. Stumbling over her own two feet and her bag, she rushed for the bathroom door. Seconds after the thick door closed they could hear someone being violently ill. 

“What was that about?” Misaki demanded stunned before rounding on Mikoto. “What the hell boss? Why’d you go and scare Totsuka-san’s savior like that? We owe her you know!”

If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Izumo would have laughed at the flummoxed look on Mikoto’s face as his flames finally fell to a bright simmer. Of all the stuff they had seen and done, not once had Mikoto experienced Misaki yelling at him. Usually, the teen was too awestruck. Now, though, Misaki was in rare form and all but yelling at anyone and everyone, berating them for scarring the sole reason Tatara was alive. 

Leaving Misaki ranting and getting some of the fear off his chest the only way the Crow knew how Izumo slipped into the women’s restroom. He needed to know more about this stranger. She had helped Tatara so calmly and dealt with the cops with a dry snark, yet she  _ ran _ when she saw Mikoto. Had she run into him before? Could they have done something to her by accident? She was a foreigner, so he doubted it, but there was always a possibility. Their fights with the Blue Dogs and the Yakuza tended to get out of hand after all. Maybe she has gotten caught up in one of their messes while visiting at another time?

Thankfully, when he looked around, Hywel was alone in the room. Arms trembled as they held her over the sink closest to the door and her chest was heaving for a breath she just couldn’t seem to catch. A splash of bile on the sink edge shouted that she had just barely made it. Shakily, Hywel wiped the remaining sick from her lips before dunking her hands into the running water. When those bright eyes met his shades through the mirror Izumo realized he had been caught. Clearing his throat, he nonchalantly leaned against the door. Both being comfortable while conveniently making sure they were undisturbed. “Gomen ne about Mikoto,” he apologized with his tense smile. “He’s just… concerned about Totsuka. He’s very important to all of us.”

Teal eyes slowly shined back to emerald green as she silently analyzed him. After a moment she looked down at her hands to grab a handful of soap. “It’s not his fault,” she admitted, rubbing vigorously. Blood that had been on her arms and her face came off with her movements. Dunking her face helped calm her as well. So, not afraid of Mikoto then. Then why’d she run? Hywel turned off the water and shook her hands clear of access droplets before she snagged a towel to finish drying off. “I was caught off guard by his aura on top of everything else that has occurred this night. Watashi wa daijōbu desu. It will not happen again.” 

Izumo could only raise his eyebrows in silent confusion. Mikoto hadn’t even begun to use his aura. Sure, it has been visible, swirling around the man in a vortex of heat, but it was only a reflection of Mikoto’s own anger. There had been no real power put out as nothing had been burned or melted. Yet.  That probably would change before the dawn. So how had this strange woman been so ill-affected by it? Izumo kept the question in his head and stepped aside to hold the door open when she approached. Hywel nodded to him gratefully as she passed only to freeze in the doorway. Izumo nearly ran into her from behind and was startled when he realized he was a good head taller than her. He could have sworn she was Mikoto’s height earlier! But the lack of stature was a good thing when he surveyed the room himself. The Blues, SCEPTER4, had arrived a lot faster than he was expecting with their leader, Munakata Reisi at the forefront of the pack. And the two Clans were squaring off while nurses and doctors quailed behind the desk. The civilians bolted at the first sign of trouble and left the waiting room clear of any potential casualties. 

At a glance, Izumo guessed that the Blues had only just arrived. Kamamoto had a restraining hand on Misaki’s shoulder as the Blues fanned out behind their King. Seeing Fushimi among the enemy had the red head’s blood boiling. And Fushimi looked just as bloodthirsty as usual. Not to mention the others. In an instant, the waiting room had become a potential battleground with a line in the sand. No weapons had been drawn yet, but twitchy hands weren’t too far away. And Mikoto and Munakata were only an arm’s length apart as they stared each other down. Neither one giving an inch. “Yara, yara,” Izumo sighed, rubbing his neck. Munakata was probably there to question Tatara. And his savior. Something Mikoto was obviously against. “These two really can’t take a break.”

Hywel’s head turned slightly to catch his words but her eyes didn’t once leave the two Kings. “Friends of yours?” she asked. 

“More like… allies with mutual disdain?”

“Ah.  Frienemies .” The unknown English word rolled off her tongue easily. Interesting. That explained the formal speech patterns too. And narrowed down where she could be from. “How the hell can you stand to be around two uncontrolled auras?”

“Uncontrolled?” Izumo parroted with a small squawk. Did she really call Munakata  _ uncontrolled _ ? The Blue King was the poster child for control!  _ Especially _ in comparison to Mikoto!

Hywel suddenly swaying pulled his attention back to her. “Kuso. I ’m gonna be sick again ,” she grumbled. Pressing a firm hand to her mouth, she sagged against the doorway. Izumo automatically steadied her when she rocked back slightly. He saw her swallowing frantically before she managed to quell the queasiness. Her face, which had gone gray again, was slowly regaining color too. Gathering herself together, she patted his hand thankfully before standing on her own with a determined look. “I think that this is quite enough.”

Before Izumo realized what was going on, Hywel stalked forward and out of his grasp. Her blood-covered figure got many an odd and awed look as she cut through the two Clans like it was nothing. Stepping deliberately in-between the small space that separated the two Kings, it looked as though the young woman was strolling down a street instead of a potential war zone. Even the Clansmen weren’t immune to their King’s power sometimes and were keeping a respectful distance. Especially since the two Kings were toe to toe. Hywel’s blatant disregard for her own safety stunned the two groups into just watching. 

Mikoto and Munakata blinked down at the young woman now separating them as she smiled up at them. Izumo wished Mikoto had either given him Tatara’s camera or was recording all of this. For prosperity's sake. Tatara would be so upset he missed this and no one got it on film. With her sweet, radiant, and very deceiving smile firmly in place, Hywel grabbed a firm hold of the fronts of the two King’s shirts. “Nani…” Munakata never got to finish his question as Hywel yanked. She pulled both down and across in an impossible show of strength. Munakata and Mikoto found themselves pulled off balance and slamming their heads together. Instantly stunned, they were easily manipulated by the grip she still had on their clothing. 

Hywel tuned out the worried exclamations from the two Clans and the fact that hands went to weapons again as she pulled the two unresisting Kings over to chairs. Shoving them into seats, she finally let go and crossed her arms as she waited for their heads to stop spinning. Both Kings glared up at her still smiling face. 

Behind her, Izumo froze up as he tried to process what just happened. Hywel had gone from violently ill to a form of happy, angry, and annoyed he had never encountered before. If Izumo had to put a name to it, he would call her a Cheshire cat, grinning madly at something amusing that couldn't be seen but ready to claw their faces off. Not once had her smile dropped as she manipulated the two taller men like they were boys. And there was no way she would have pulled off that move if she had seen their skirmishes before. Anyone who had seen their fights knew it was a death in the making. 

Now, her smile widened when she saw she had the King’s attention. “Gentlemen, I apparently must remind you that this is a hospital. Not a battleground,” she all but chirped. “If you are so inclined to fight, take it out of here. In the meantime, learn to control your auras better. Understood?”

“What was that girl?” Mikoto growled, his flames bursting outwards violently. He didn’t take orders from punk ass kids! Not even blood covered ones. Never mind that it was Tatara’s blood. And that sounded like a challenge to fight than anything else. 

Beside him, Munakata was apparently of the same mind as he glared at Hywel over the tops of his glasses. “My aura is perfectly controlled,” he sniffed, pushing the frames further up onto his nose insulted. Despite his words, his Blue aura was actively simmering away, clashing with Mikoto’s fire before it got too close. Staring at the young woman, Munakata had to admit she made for an impressive sight. Blood covered from the chest down, in a wide firm stance, and arms tucked under her chest, the stranger was literally being bathed in the dueling auras as they expanded from the Kings. Not only was she unaffected, but she was also giving them a rather exasperated look. “Just who are you, young miss?” Munakata asked. 

“Extremely pissed off from having to feel the two of you fighting with your auras,” Hywel drawled, leaning in with what could only be described as a dark grin. Between her smile and the blood, both men fought the urge to lean back. Their combined power, however, pulled away sheepishly. “Now, either pull them in or I will do it for you. And you will not like me doing it for you. Clear?” 

Instincts usually quite were screaming at them to listen to what the young woman was saying. If they didn’t there would be hell to pay. Both Kings glanced at each other then looked away. They didn’t like agreeing, but they both knew not to mess with this girl. Not until they got some answers. 

Taking their silence as understanding, Hywel’s smile grew. “Good. Now the auras?”

Mikoto clicked his tongue and slumped into the chair tiredly. Not moments ago, the beast under his skin had been raring to fight as his anger surged. Ready to help him burn everything away until nothing remained. But with the girl’s strong, sharp voice the beast and his anger began retreating and he calmed down almost like a child being scolded. Which irritated him more than he thought it would. Taking a cigarette and placing it between his teeth he almost lit up but the young woman’s dark glare kept him from doing so. He wasn’t going to be kicked out of the hospital where Tatara was. No matter how badly he wanted to smoke and finish burying the beast of his temper. Just who was this woman? Izumo said she saved Tatara. “If this bastard agrees,” he finally growled, ruffling his flyaway red hair. 

Munakata adjusted his glasses again but pulled his aura back until it was simmering under his skin. Mikoto followed suit after a moment. Instantly, Hywel’s grin turned grateful. “Arigato Kami-sama,” she sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “Any more of that and I would have been sick all over again.” Ignoring the Kings glancing at each other she flopped back into her chair. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes in pure exhaustion. “ Heaven bless and damn me to hell. And here I thought Sam and Nua having a row was bad .” 

“ If you’re going to speak it’s polite to do so in a language everyone understands Miss Hywel ,” Izumo commented in the same language, ambling over cautiously. The puzzle of contradictions and parallels this girl presented made the Information Broker internally drool. He couldn’t wait to start taking whatever secrets Tatara’s savior had apart piece by piece. 

“ I would if I wasn’t insulting my friends and yours in the same breath, Mister ,” Hywel shot back before changing languages. “Does anyone wish to explain the dick measuring contest of the ages to me? Because, if I am being completely honest? I have seen some much sexier ways.”

The choked sound from both clans was comical. Izumo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he fought to look anywhere but at his glaring King. Even the Blue’s stoic Second in command, Awashima Seri was a bright pink at the implications. A blushing Misaki shook off Kamamoto’s grip and raced over. “Oi! What’s with the insults Hywel-san!” he demanded, leaning threatening over her. Izumo and a few others mentally saved the droll look she gave Misaki to try and perfect themselves. It was a look that screamed unimpressed and completely exasperated with a lone eyebrow raise and a dark glare. But Izumo also noted that she was used to being intimidated. Misaki faltered under the look for a second before charging forward recklessly. “You saved Totsuka-san, and we owe you for that, but that doesn’t mean you can insult us!” 

“ Oi-vey. Take a chill pill fire top,” Hywel sighed, flicking Misaki in the forehead and closing her eyes. Misaki reeled back with a pout and his anger strangely gone. “ Jesus , I knew fires were hot-headed but for goodness sake! You all take it to a new level. I do not know if I should compliment you or curse you. I am leaning towards the former.” 

No one knew what to say to that. Even Anna was blinking out from behind Kamamoto in obvious shock. Though it would have horrified either side if they knew, they all silently agreed that there was something  _ wrong _ with this girl. It was no secret that normal people had gotten seriously hurt when they got caught between or on the wrong side of the Kings. Yet this stranger was practically  _ at ease _ as she leaned back tiredly in her chair. With her head thrown back, she was still waiting for an answer as she crossed her arms behind her head. 

After a moment, Anna let go of Kamamoto’s coat and jogged over to the stranger. Hywel opened one eye to watch the Albino Strain cautiously. If Hywel noticed Mikoto’s suddenly increased agitation, she didn’t seem to care. Anna pulled out a whole marble from her pocket and looked through it curiously. “Silver rainbow,” she said softly. “You’re a silver rainbow princess.” 

A new smile, this one gentle and indulgent slowly lit up Hywel’s face. One of the hands supporting her head came down to gently straighten Anna’s frilly bonnet. “Hai little one.” 

“A-ano?” The tension in the air grew as everyone looked towards the doctor nervously approaching. “Hywel Kyra-san and the family of Totsuka Tatara?”

“Watashi no namae wa Hywel Kyra desu,” Hywel identified herself, getting to her feet. Patting Anna on the shoulder as she passed, the young woman stepped forward confidently. “How is Totsuka-san, doctor?”

“Stable.” A sigh of relief rippled through HOMRA at that. The doctor noted that but focused on Hywel as he spoke. “We got lucky. The bullet was a through and through, clipping one of his ribs and the fragments nicked his lung. We were able to repair the damage and Totsuka-san is a young man. He should make a full recovery with time and rehabilitation.” 

“When can we see him?” Misaki asked hurriedly. 

“Now, but only a few at a time,” the doctor said firmly. “He was, however, asking for the young woman Hywel-san first. I have a few questions for you as well if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course,” Hywel automatically stepped forward with an accommodating nod then suddenly froze. Glancing down at her blood covered clothing she grimaced. “Ano, would you happen to have something I could borrow?” she asked with a wave at the blood. “I do not think Totsuka-san should see me covered in his own blood and I have nothing of my own on hand.” 

The doctor caught her meaning and grimaced as well. “My nurses should have a spare set of scrubs,” he agreed, waving her forward. “Follow me. The rest of you, please allow Totsuka-san a half hour or better before a few of you join us.” 

“If you want information on the man who attacked Totsuka-san, I recommend hanging out and calming down,” Hywel tossed over her shoulder as she fell in step with the doctor. “You being pissed off is only going to make things worse in the long run.” Ignoring the resulting grumblings, she turned her attention to the doctor and began questioning him in a low voice. Something she said got a surprised look from the man before he passed over a file. 

It was only once their figures vanished around the corner that anyone moved. “Just who was that woman?” Munakata demanded, getting to his feet and away from Mikoto. Instantly the Blue Clan fell into formation behind him. The Red Clan swarmed Mikoto in retaliation. 

“No clue,” Mikoto huffed, slumping further down in his chair. He wanted to pace but was holding back as Munakata would pounce on his weakness like white on rice. 

“She’s a kind girl who found Totsuka-kun shot,” Izumo sighed. Pulling a cigarette of his own out but not lighting up either, he claimed a chair for himself and slanted a look at the Blues. “Got him to call us afterward it seems. To get him to safety. Yata-chan and I arrived to find her doing first aid and Totsuksa-kun barely conscious. But she kept him alive long enough for the medics to arrive. She even rode with him here.” 

“She’s Tatara’s savior,” Misaki agreed, staring at a hand. He could still  _ feel _ Tatara’s slow breaths and fluttering heart beneath his fingertips. The ever-growing pool of blood was still vivid behind his eyelids. They had come so close to losing him. And it was terrifying. 

The rest of HOMRA shifted and traded looks. It was no surprise that they were at a complete loss when it came to this stranger. But it was obvious that they owed her. Without Tatara, HOMRA would have burnt down ages ago. It was her reaction to their King that was unsettling. Even Mikoto found himself at a loss as they girl didn’t react as a normal person should. Clicking his tongue and shoving that thought aside, he focused on something he could deal with. Slouching lower in the chair, Mikoto glared up at his rival. “Why are you here… Munakata?” he rumbled. 

Munakata huffed and shoved his glasses further up onto his nose. Already it looked like it was a mistake to come. But, a police report required attention. “A pair of investigating officers informed SEPTER4 that one of HOMRA’s members had been attacked and shot,” Awashima stated calmly, though she kept glancing in the direction the young woman had vanished in. “They were concerned as a non-clan member was also found with the victim, covered in his blood. As members of law enforcement we are required to investigate. Especially when it involves a vassal of a King and a normal human.” 

Mikoto clicked his tongue again. That meant the Blues would be keeping a very close eye on them. And sticking their noses where it didn’t belong. How troublesome. An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a long moment. Nurses shied away from their group, not wanting to get caught in the middle of anything. As for Mikoto, he slowly and carefully pulled his fire into his skin again. He needed to be calm. He needed to keep it and his temper under control. Finally, the fire settled with what felt like a grumble. It could wait to burn. Wait until they found who did this. Feeling a tug on his sleeve Mikoto glanced down into Anna’s earnest red eyes. “Mikoto. I want to see Tatara. Can I?” she asked softly. 

Mikoto finally grinned. “Aa. Ikouzo, Anna. Kusanagi.”  

“Got it.” 

HOMRA friend a barrier between the Blues and Mikoto. Taking Anna’s hand, the Red King let his princess lead him away. Izumo could run interference. And once they knew Tatara was okay, he’d roast Munakata  _ and  _ Tatara’s attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to through actual Japanese words into the conversation for two reasons. One, some phrases don't translate well. So I keep the text original to the language. Two, it helps me remember things from the language as I work on learning it myself. Google translate works well and you can always leave a comment with a question if there's a phrase you've never encountered. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcome and loved! Cheers!


	3. Interrogation to Sheltering A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto wants answers. Murakata wants answers. And that is the only reason they are even willing to sit in the same damn room. Now if only this Hywel girl wasn't so... irritating to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Life hired a sniper and I swear it was Barns. Took out my knee. Anyway. The next chapter! Cheers!

With the help of her marbles, Anna easily followed the silver rainbow trail left in the halls. One hand held the whole one before her eye while the other carefully held Mikoto’s sleeve and Tatara’s cracked marble. She was still afraid that it would shatter just like her dreams. Still, the strange princess must have realized that they would follow as she left a very obvious trail. One that ended at a door with Tatara’s name on it. The doctor slipped through and gently closed the door, checking the chart over. “Tartara!” Anna demanded.

The man jumped startled at her voice. Seeing Mikoto with her, the doctor sighed and moved out of the way. “Hywel-san warned me you might show up. Go on then.”

Mikoto blinked at that. On one hand, he disliked being so easy to read. On the other, now he wouldn’t have Tatara upset with him for threatening an innocent. With a small, grateful nod to the doctor, the two quietly slipped into the room. Tatara was smiling weakly at Hywel as he laid against the pillows. He was far too pale for Mikoto’s liking but the carefree grin was all Tatara. “You have no idea how you saved me,” Tatara was saying earnestly if breathlessly. The woman had taken one of his hands and squeezed it gently as she smiled. “Seriously! I owe you my life. But what was… Anna!” Tatara laughed with a wince as the Albino strain let go of Mikoto’s sleeve and raced over to the bedside. Following the path the Red Princess had traveled, Tatara’s bright blue eyes lit on Mikoto. “King! Couldn’t wait for me to get done with my savior, could you? Always impatient!”

The sound of Tartara’s weak laugh brought his anger, simmering under Mikoto’s skin, forward once more. Someone had nearly taken this _away_ from him. From all of them. If the woman hadn’t been there…. A sudden splash of cold water snapped him out of those dangerous thoughts. The very woman he had been thinking about stood before him, dressed in hospital scrubs with a now empty cup in her hands and a dark look in her eyes. “Pull your aura back,” she snapped. “It is a part of you. It does not control you. _You_ control _it_. Now for Kami-sama’s sake calm the hell down.”

“King,” Tatarta’s soft whisper was just as effective as cold water. Looking towards the bed he saw his Beast Tamer’s worry all over his face until a small smile tried to reassure him. “Daijōbudesuyo. I’m alive! Demo, daijōbu desuka?”

Mikoto paused, unsure of how to answer. Was he okay? No. But he could be. Maybe. Finally, he sighed. “Aa.”

“Uso-tsuki.” Hywel looked like she wanted to say something else but simply huffed. Setting the glass down by Tatara’s bedside and refilling it from the nearby pitcher, she grinned at Anna. “You followed me quite well, little seer.”

Anna nodded, not looking away from Tatara’s hand that she stole from the woman. She could see his red. It was smaller than normal. But it was still burning brightly under his skin. “Rainbows are easy to follow,” she finally said.

Tatara stopped playing with Anna’s fingers and tilted his head curiously. “Rainbows? Like earlier?”

“My aura,” Hywel explained simply. Easily picking up Anna, she settled the young Strain in her lap as she reclaimed her chair. Anna blinked up at the movement but didn’t complain as it meant she could see Tatara’s Red much better. Hywel ignored the death grip the girl had on Tatara, only adjusting so the smaller girl wouldn’t fall, and gave Tatara a look. “Now, what were you saying before?”

“Oh. How _did_ you do that? I’ve never seen someone do what you did,” Tatara said, returning to playing with Anna’s fingers. It was calming the girl at least.

Anna blinked up at the woman when her laugh enveloped her from behind. “Training,” Hywel said dryly. “Lots and lots of training.”

Tatara’s weak laugh made Anna smile hopefully. “Well, you have my thanks. If you had not have come when you did I have no doubt it would have killed me.” When Anna winced Tatara squeezed her hand reassuringly. He was alive. That’s all that mattered now. “I just hope my camera’s okay! I got some great scenery for your birthday tomorrow, Anna.”

“It’s your birthday? Congratulations little one!”

“Arigato.”

Behind them, Mikoto was trying to figure out just what was going on. One minute, the woman is all but threatening him and Munakata and damn it, he’s 100% sure she can take both of them on. Now, she’s complete sweetness and calm, easily speaking with his Beast Tamer. A hand on his wrist nearly brought his flames to the surface again. But whoever had him only pulled Mikoto forward so his hand could fall on top of Anna’s and Tatara’s. A sigh Mikoto wasn’t aware he was holding in left his lungs at that. Tatara was alive. He was safe, his flames simmering under Mikoto and Anna’s hands. Now someone was going to burn for trying to take this from him.

“Tatara, who did this?” he demanded, cutting through the woman’s question to Anna. Tatara instinctively stiffened. Mikoto could feel his hand trembling with fear as Anna slowly drew back. Now Mikoto could feel the shaking even better. Tatara was _afraid_. That alone had him seeing red as his inner beast screamed for blood. Instantly, he had a fight on his hands and focused on the internal battle he had raging. His anger surged, bringing back the flames with a vengeance as his blood and aura screamed to kill the one who hurt his friend.

Mikoto never saw the concerned looks from his vassals or the annoyed one from the woman. “Tatara-kun, you do not have to relive what happened,” Hywel said gently patting Tatara and Mikoto’s combined hands. Her voice didn’t cut through the rage this time. Already the fire was growing under Mikoto’s skin, threatening to engulf him. And them. Hywel’s careful fingers threading between Tatara’s and Mikoto’s kept the flames at back from the injured vessel’s as she continued, “I can tell them all I saw and inferred.”

Tatara tore his worried gaze away from his slowly exploding King to blink at her. “Kyra-chan? Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly.

“Hai. I believe I understand the situation well. Though, I admit it may be less than your own.” Though her tone was light, there was no mistaking the irritation as Hywel glanced up at Mikoto again. With ease, the lean stranger set Anna down on Tatara’s bed so the small Strain could give the Beast Tamer one more hug. “Tatara-kun, you need rest. And I would like to deal with this walking mess of TNT before he self-destructs.”

Tatara tried to push himself upright startled but fell back in pain. “Don’t be reckless Kyra-chan! The King isn’t someone just anyone can calm down when he gets this upset. Anna, go get Kusanagi-san!”

A gentle hand kept Anna in place for a moment. “I can handle a dragon, Tatara-kun,” Hywel assured him, breaking the King’s grip on Tatara’s hand in the process. “Don’t worry. What was it you said? It will all work out in the end?”

Both Anna and Tatara gave the woman looks that said she was crazy. Mikoto was the Red King for a reason. But Hywel smiled reassuringly at them. Ultimately, Tatara slowly nodded. “If you have my camera, maybe it can help,” he sighed.

“Arigato. Now get some rest. We will talk more in the morning. More than likely after I deal with this fallout.”

Completely unaware of the conversation, Mikoto’s mental struggle of letting his anger go or holding it in ended as a sharp pain in his ear appeared. He pawed at the ear only for the fingers causing him pain to twist warningly. As he winced, his aura exploded outwards at the perceived threat and his pain. His power had an outlet! Finally, there was something he could burn! But there was no bloodlust in the air to explain the attack. Only annoyed exasperation. To everyone’s surprise, the woman who was a good head and a half shorter than him swatted Mikoto’s flames aside like one would an annoying bug. Instantly the aura died to heat that warped around them like a blanket. Unable to break Hywel’s grip or intimidate her, Mikoto was forced to follow her as she towed him into the hallway. Anna and Tatara blinked startled. After a second’s hesitation, Anna gave Tatara one final hug before hurriedly trotting off after her king.

Alone in his room, Tatara let out a bark of startled laughter only to wince. Once the pain died down he smiled at the ceiling. The short time they had together didn’t give him much of a chance to know his savior all that well. But now he was positive she could and would keep her word. Even better, she had promised to explain things later. Everything would work out and, more importantly, be fine.

Back in the hallway, Hywel gave Anna a small smile and ignored the man practically clawing at her hand.  The nurses gawked after them shocked as she towed the King back to the waiting room. It was quite the image they presented. Mikoto, the Red King, was bent nearly in two and lighting the tiles under his feet on fire as a willowy girl dressed in hospital scrubs hauled him away by his ear. Trailing and smiling lightly, was a Lolita Albino girl who appeared completely unconcerned as her own fire carefully doused the fires her King left behind. Hywel kept the pace fast enough to keep Mikoto stumbling but easy for Anna’s shorter legs to keep up with as they reached the lobby. “Mikoto-san!” Misaki cried, spotting Mikoto’s flames only to gape at the image they made.

Hywel ignored the slack jaws and horrified looks she got as she calmly deposited Mikoto in front of his people. Making sure he was sufficiently surrounded by his clan before she finally let him go and stepped back. Even Munakata openly gaped as Hywel appeared unaffected by the raging aura that surrounded the two of them. Mikoto stumbled away, rubbing his abused ear and glared at the smaller woman. “What the hell bitch?” he growled, rubbing his ear again. His fingers came away bloody. She actually broke his skin!

“Chill hot head,” Hywel sighed, pulling a tissue from a pocket and clearing her blood coated fingers. Shoving the tissue into a pocket, she propped her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. “Unless you want your flames to burn that little firefly back there? Tatara-kun’s own fire cannot balance yours right now. Not with his injuries. Though he desperately wished to. You could cause him some serious harm in your current state.”

Well, that was better than a bucket of ice, Mikoto thought faintly. In seconds he pulled his flames back all over again. While he couldn't calm the beast completely as he was still pissed as hell at everything, he managed to get his aura to simmer under his skin. The tiles smoldering under his feet steamed as they cooled down and solidified once more. Now he was glad the room had cleared out so well. He probably looked like something out of a nightmare. Most importantly though he didn’t want to, no, he couldn’t hurt Tatara. Or Anna. Or the people responsible for keeping his man alive. It took every ounce of control he had to shove the beast into a small box and lock it tight again. But without his rage, he was left exhausted. Letting out a deep sigh, Mikoto looked first at the ceiling then down at the glaring woman. “That’s the second time you’ve told me to calm down,” he commented. “What’s your story kid?”

“I should be asking you that.” Hywel Kyra first glared at Mikoto then the Blue King. Instantly, a few Clan members caught in the crossfire took instinctive steps back. But Hywel ignored them as she shook out the hand that had held Mikoto’s ear. Acting as if he was simply stretching his neck, Mikoto let his eyes quickly rake over the girl. But there wasn’t a single burn on her. Nor did he feel a Clan connection. She just looked irritated as she continued tossing her glare between the two kings. “Two people with great power and yet neither of you know how to control these gifts properly! What the hell do you lot do with your power? Run around like headless chickens and pick fights? God damn crazy baka!”  Wearily, she finally sank into the chair her bag marked as hers. One hand rubbed her neck while the other rubbed a temple. “ God bless. Why do I always find the crazy horse people? ”

“What’s going on here?” Munakata finally got his voice back to demand. He too had noticed the young woman’s lack of burns or clan association. Seeing that she was ignoring him, Munakata turned his glare toward the man in question. After all, this all had to be his doing. “Suoh!” he barked.

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Mikoto lazily shrugged. “Kid deflected my aura and got me outta the room before I blew something up.” As much as he hated admitting it, Mikoto knew Munakata would not let him be until he answered. Damn it, he just wanted to sleep now and calm his rage a bit further.

Though it was _incredibly_ satisfying to see Munakata lean back stunned and his frown darken. “Deflected your aura?” he echoed. Behind him, the Blue Clan all shifted nervously. Something like that could only be done by a King. And the only missing Kings were the Grey and Colorless Kings. “I think it’s time we know _exactly_ what is going on here!”

“Aura deflection is an easy task for someone of my abilities and skills,” Hywel informed him with a small, dismissive hand wave. As if she wasn’t turning their very world on its ear. At least they now knew she had some sort of ability. Whatever it was. Rolling her head in a way that sent her rope of hair tumbling behind her, she gave the two Kings a chilling look. “Now, can we talk like civilized people? Or are we going to have a nasty fight on our hands?” When Mikoto bristled, Hywel simply arched an eyebrow at him. “Or would you rather _not_ know who attacked your man?”

Izumo placed a restraining hand on Mikoto’s shoulder. “She was there with Totsuka,” he reminded his King pointedly. The fact that Tartara wasn’t there to answer the questions was glaringly left unsaid. Mikoto glared at his second in command at that.

Munakata was obviously torn as he watched the Red King and the platinum-haired woman. Even though she was draped exhaustedly in her chair there was an air of command and royalty around her as she stared Mikoto down. This woman was used to being listened to. And knew just what to say to make sure she had your attention. The fact that she was the only one who had even been around with Tosuka when he was attacked also bothered him. Along with the feeling that, had she not been there, they would be looking at a murder case. If it was even reported in the first place.

That thought nearly broke his calm facade. There is no way Souh would have reported it. Which meant this woman had more than likely prevented an even bigger explosion down the road. “I believe it would be prudent of you to share your information with us,” Munakata finally said slowly, now that he was certain his voice was also calm and light. “After all, it seems there is quite the criminal on the loose.”

Green eyes flecked with silver flickered his direction. “Indeed. And what promise do you have for me that you will truly listen and not stomp off _like a hot-headed child_?” The later was directed towards Mikoto.

The Red King finally broke off his glaring contest with Izumo. Letting out an annoyed huff, he stared at the ceiling in silence. Without a target, his flames and rage would only destroy. Which would upset Tatara. He could get Tatara’s attacker before Munakata got to him. For now, he needed to listen until the woman gave him something to work with. Then everything would burn.

Once more, Hywel correctly read the room and Mikoto. Letting out a small sigh, she shook her head absently. “Very well then. While I do believe this conversation is best left for the morning, I can see putting it off will only cause more harm. However, this conversation is best meant for sitting down.” Straightening, she waved elegantly toward the chairs on either side of her. A placement that would allow both groups to amass behind their Kings and not even be next to each other. “Please, sit gentlemen. I have a feeling this may take some time.”

Munakata eyed his counterpart at that. Mikoto wasn’t the type to take orders after all. But to his surprise, Mikoto clicked his tongue in agitation but grabbed the chair. Spinning it around, he sat in it backward, crossing his arms over the back and glaring at the woman impatiently. With ease, the rest of HOMRA’s leaders fell into place behind him with Izumo on the left and Misaki on the right. Anna slipped between Izumo and Mikoto, taking the Red King’s sleeve and peered out from behind their larger forms. When Munakata simply stared stunned, Mikoto transferred his glare to him. “You gonna stand around all night, Munakata?” he demanded.

Munakata grimaced but slowly took the other chair. SPETER4 also fell in behind their leader though it was Awashima and Fushimi who framed him. “Please start from the beginning,” he requested. He could hear Awashima prep her pen and pad for notes. Good. That meant he could focus on unraveling this puzzle. Good thing puzzles were his specialty.

Hywel scanned the two groups as she folded her fingers together. Leaning forward, she rested her chin on the sling they made. “Two elements in one room and not killing each other,” she muttered before a wry grin flashed. “And Nua and Sam said I could not manage such a feat. If only they were here. I would finally win that damn bet.” Both groups tucked the names away to examine later. Hywel leaned back, now with steel in her spine and her voice rose to a normal level. “Very well then. This whole affair began when I arrived on the rooftop shortly after a shot was fired. There, I found a boy with white hair aiming a gun at Tatara-kun. From the angle and where he was aiming, one could easily infer that he was going to kill Tartara-kun at close range. As the boy was already covered in blood but was uninjured, it did not take a genius to figure out he was serious. I interfered at that. After stealing the weapon and dismantling it the spirit panicked for lack of a better word.”

“Spirit?” several voices echoed confused. Including Munakata. “Were you not just speaking of a boy?” he finished with a small frown.

“I was. And I am not.” Hywel smiled, clearing her throat slightly, then meeting the intense stare Munakata was leveling at her. Automatically Munakata leaned forward to rest his chin on his laced fingers. Interesting. Was this woman some sort of Strain then? Unaware of the turbulent ideas behind the cold man’s eyes, Hywel raised an empty hand as she explained, “The boy in question is, or perhaps now was, being possessed. The possessing spirit called itself ‘The Colorless King’. Though I must admit, in all of my experiences, I have never encountered a being like this one before. Ma’am? May I borrow your pen and paper for a moment?”

Awashima blinked, startled at being directly addressed, but stepped forward to hand the pad over. Izumo caught Hywel clearing her throat lightly again as she waited before hiding a yawn. Dry throat and exhaustion, he thought. Not surprising really. They had been through a lot. Reaching behind Mikoto, who was all but dozing in his chair, he tapped Misaki on the arm. When the Vanguard blinked at him, Izumo jerked his head towards the vending machines. It took a moment for him to figure out what Izumo wanted but finally, Misaki nodded and stepped away.

“Arigato,” Hywel thanking Awashima drew Izumo’s attention back. Taking the pen and pencil from the older woman, Hywel began sketching with firm, sure movements. When she finished with one, she flipped to another page and begin again. By the time she finished, Misaki slid back into place and slipped Izumo the can of tea. Hywel tore out two pages and offered the pad back to Awashima. “Here. These are for the hot head,” she said, waving the two pages in the Red’s direction. “Arigato ma’am.”

Awashima looked disgruntled that her notebook was desecrated in such a manner but nodded. Happy to be away from the stranger, she handed the notebook over to Munakata to look over as Izumo stepped forward. Hywel blinked when he traded the papers for the tea. “You look like you need it,” he explained with a wink.

“Arigato,” she said with a grateful smile.

As Izumo stepped back he glanced at the images before passing them over to the suddenly attentive Mikoto. One sheet held a strange fox-like spirit. “The possessing creature?” Izumo asked.

Hywel nodded as she was mid-swallow. The second was of a wide-eyed boy about Misaki’s age. “And the boy he was last possessing. This is not the child’s fault,” she insisted when Mikoto looked like he was about to light the pages on fire. “Blame the crazy fox thing holding his body hostage. I just hope I managed to do some damage.”

Munakata hummed thoughtfully as he looked the image over critically. There were enough details that their equipment should be able to compile a trace. Though she had an impressionistic hand, she was a decent artist. Hopefully, it would be enough. Handing the notebook back to Awashima, he turned his attention back to the girl. Behind him, he could hear Awashima passing the sketch over to Fushimi with orders for a trace. Which the Third quickly stepped away to do. He loved it when his people anticipated his thoughts. “And it called itself the Colorless King?” he asked, lacing his fingers together.

“Indeed.” Hywel leaned back in her chair and absently played with the tea can. One long leg came over the other as she relaxed. The watching Clan members all noticed the very different postures between the three. Munakata’s showed his interest and attentiveness with ease and gentlemanly grace. Mikoto, on the other hand, was like a lion watching from its perch. Even the fire simmering just above his skin. As for Hywel she appeared laid back. Like a queen calmly giving orders amongst her people, instead of discussing what should be a gruesome matter. But whether it was a forced calmness or some form of desensitization, no one was sure.

Hywel was eyeing the groups thoughtfully when she sighed. “As I said before after I took its gun away, the spirit panicked. I may have insulted in the process as well. Nearly forgot about that.” She shrugged unconcernedly. “Either way, with no weapon and facing a slightly taller opponent, the spirit attempted to possess me. It failed. It then attempted to possess Tatara-kun. It failed again. Unable to do anything else, the spirit retreated back to the boy and fled properly. I then began applying aid to Tatara-kun and asked him for his phone. He dialed up Glasses,” she nodded to Izumo and got an easy grin back, “who showed up with Firetop and they helped me stabilize Tatara-kun until EMS and myself could bring him here. The rest, you know.” Finished with telling her story, Hywel made herself comfortable and waited for the inevitable questions.

And were there questions. Munakata quickly processed the information Hywel had presented before focusing on the part he found most troubling. “What do you mean it tried to possess you and failed? Have you any proof?” he demanded.

Hywel flapped a dismissive hand. “With enough training one can easily learn how to disperse possessing spirits. Much like aura disruption truth be told. I learned due to my profession. But do not take my sole word. Tatara-kun said he was recording. I am willing to bet his camera captured the whole encounter.”

So Totsuka had been indulging in his hobby. Munakata briefly considered asking HOMRA for the footage. But from Mikoto’s sudden glare and smirk on Izumo’s lips, he knew better than to press that avenue. He would have to come up with another way to see what had been recorded another time. Instead, he asked, “And your profession is?”

“None of your business at the moment. Ask me again in… oh, say twenty or so years. Unless I start feeling generous.” She smirked when Munakata could only smile at her.

Mikoto couldn’t help the dark chuckle. He knew he could ruffle the Blue King’s feathers. It was one of his indulgences after all. But it was even more amusing when someone else did it. He could almost overlook her place as a thorn in his side. “I think I like you,” he said. “But you weren’t burned. And you’re not a Clansmen.”

Hywel blinked at him then tilted her head to the side. “Clansmen? Kings? What, do you believe you all are part of some sort of Ancient Story? Because last I knew Japan was run by an Emperor. And you two don’t look anything like him or his son.”

Now, that? No one was expecting. “How do you not know about the Kings?” Awashima demanded. Izumo mentally wondered the same thing.

“And still be able to match us,” Munakata agreed. This merited investigating. Deep, through investigating. If someone could face one King, let alone three as she was claiming, and walk away unscathed? That was a concern. Their power would be an equalizer. Was it possible she was the Grey King? But the Seer Strain had called her a silver rainbow. And had she already met the Gold King? He was the Emperor now after all. So where were the Usagi’s? And what son was she talking about?

The woman in question simply rolled her eyes. “You all are elementals in my book. Out of control elementals. But elementals nonetheless. And that is a hell of a lot easier to deal with than my usual matters. Though I must admit, the headache from your auras clashing, I could do without. But when you start talking Kings and Clansmen? You lose me.”

“That’s the second time you’ve mentioned them being out of control,” Izumo drawled. Slipping his hands into pockets, he slated a coy smile at Hywel. “Gotta say, Mademoiselle, that’s not how one usually describes Munakata-san. And I think they might disagree with you.” He punctured his statement with a nod towards the rest of SCEPTER4. It was only Munakata’s raised hand that kept his clansmen from peppering the woman with word and swords. How dare this stranger insult him like that!

Hywel’s sharp bark of laughter did nothing to help matters either. “If you call that control, I am the Queen of Russia,” she chuckled. “I’ve seen two-year-olds with more control than any of you.” When the bristling escalated to weapons being drawn, she laughed again. They made her point. “But for argument’s sake, let us back up a moment. Pretend I have no idea who any of you are or what is really going on. All I know is that I helped stop the murder of a rather sweet young man. And let us start from the beginning.”

Izumo felt his face flush at that. They hadn’t introduced themselves to her. Only Tatara had, just before he passed out. How could they be so remiss of their own manners? Even Miaki was blushing. But the Vanguard was both embarrassed and frustrated. “How the hell is that an argument?” Misaki grumbled under his breath.

“It is an argument as I am currently without all of the facts,” Hywel chirped making the boy jump startled. Apparently, she heard his soft comment. Still her look was light as she said, “By telling me about these ‘Kings’ we both have been referring to all night, I am assuming you will be able to justify the so called control. From there, the real debate begins.”

Munakata and Awashima traded long looks at that. After a moment, the Blue King glanced at his Red counterpart. Surprisingly, Mikoto was watching Hywel intently as he lounged in his chair. But he made no moves to do any sort of interaction. Lazy bastard. At least the Tactician was paying close attention to everything. But Munakata was at an impasse. He knew how the Red Clan reacted and acted in situations. It was the only reason he had been able to keep Mikoto from blowing up sooner. And Munakata prided himself on his people reading skills. But for whatever reason, he could not get a reading on this girl. And the information she alluded to would either be of help or would hinder them. She was a delightful puzzle and a terrible nuisance all in one. How could she do as she claimed? Especially with her own admittance of not knowing who the Kings were? Munakata had no doubt she held some sort of power from the display earlier. But it all boiled down to whether she could help them. Or if she would only get in their way.

Izumo’s nervous cough snapped everyone’s attention his way. “Sumimasen Hywel-san. I seemed to have misplaced my manners. Ore no namae wa Kusanagi Izumo desu,” he introduced himself with a small bow. “I am the Second in Command of the Red Clan. The Red Clan is part of Seven Clans and their Kings who help keep the balance of the world. Such Mikoto is the Red King. My leader. Over there is Munakata Reisi, the Blue King. We along with the other Clans embody the forces of the natural world.”

Hywel inclined her head in a small bow at each of the introductions. “O ai dekite kōeidesu. And how are your Kings chosen?”

“The Dresden Slate chose each King and gives them their auras.”

Hywel hummed. Munakata sent a reproachful glare at the other man. What was he thinking? The Slate was supposed to be a secret and for a very good reason. Izumo only smirked back before focusing on Hywel. By now, the young woman was tapping a pattern on her arm in time to her bouncing knee. Thoughts obviously raced behind her expressive eyes, changing them from one shade of green to another. Izumo hoped his hunch that Hywel could keep things secret was spot on. And if she knew a way to find Tatara’s attacker, he was more than willing to share basic information. “So there was no one to instruct these boneheads on how to utilize their power?” Flapping a hand at the renewed bristling, she shook her head. “Ignore that. It was more a comment on the state of affairs than them. Gomen nasai. I have a bad habit of being a smart ass in general.”

Slowly both Clans settled down again. “You are correct, however. We receive no instructions,” Munakata reluctantly admitted, adjusting his glasses self-concisely.  “We are left to learn of our abilities on our own and in our own time.”

“Interesting.” Hywel pushed a stray strand of hair back into her braid as she thought that over. “No wonder the little firefly thought I could not handle the dragon. And my own headache. _Alamine afi,_ what a mess.” Everyone blinked at her startled. That was not English. So what was it? “Very well. Now for the fun part.” Rubbing her eyes tiredly she uncrossed her legs as she straightened and mustered up a very serious look. “You claim to be in control. I beg to differ.” When a few started growling, she raised a placating hand. “Demo, I am willing to admit I may be wrong. The only way to know is to hold a test. Perhaps one left until _after_ this questioning is complete and we have all had a chance to rest. But it would be a test of skill and power.”

That got Mikoto’s attention and interest. “A fight.”

“Of sorts.”

A small cough made everyone jump. Standing outside of their circle and looking as though she’d rather be _anywhere_ but there, was a nurse. “Ano…” the woman flinched under the sudden influx of glares. But when Hywel met her eyes and gave her an encouraging nod, she straightened. “I’m afraid visiting hours are over. I have to ask all of you to leave.”

Both Izumo and Munakata glanced at their PDA’s startled. Sure enough, the hospital’s quiet hours were starting. “Very well,” Munakata agreed, getting to his feet. A small motion prompted his people to start filing out. “Shall we resume this conversation outside?”

“Do what you like Munakata,” Mikoto scoffed, getting to his feet. “Ikou.”

“Hai!” his clan instant jumped to attention.

Munakata sighed at Mikoto’s obvious disdain. Oh well. At least he could probe the girl now. When he glanced her way, Hywel shrugged. Obviously not caring either way. Judging the weight of the can in her hand, she took careful aim and tossed the can towards a trash can. Several members of the Red Clan cheered and Blues clapped when she somehow made the shot and she gave them an elegant bow from her chair. “Great shot. Do you have a place nearby Hywel-san?” Izumo cut in before Munakata could. The blond bartender ignored the dark look his interruption got him.

“Not exactly,” Hywel dodged, rubbing the back of her neck with a jaw-splitting yawn. “Hai miss?”

The approaching nurse smiled softly as she held out a bundle of damp clothing. “We managed to get the blood out of your clothes. They may still be wet but at least they’re clean.”

“Oh my!” Hywel jumped to her feet, snatching up her pack in the movement, and took the clothing with a thankful smile. “Arigato gozumasu! I was worried about this for a moment. You didn’t have to do that!”

The nurse waved away the thanks. “It was no trouble. I know how hard it can be to get blood out of clothing when it’s dried. Would you like us to contact you when visiting hours begin in the morning? The doctor mentioned you had a professional interest in Totsuka-san’s case.”

“Aa. Ano… about that. I do not have a functioning phone on me at the moment,” Hywel admitted sheepishly. “Could I just stop by when they start and we go from there?”

“Hai! We’ll let visitors in at nine tomorrow.”

Hywel bowed to the nurse who automatically bowed back. “Arigato gozuamsu.”

“You are welcome.” Straightening, the nurse gave the hovering Izumo and Munakata a warning glare. Both men gave her their best, gentlemen’s smile in response. Silently snorting, she stalked off.

Hywel, oblivious to the silent exchange, was stuffing her clothing into her bag. Closing everything back up again, she slung it over her shoulder. “Let us take this conversation outside before we manage to annoy these folks more than we already have,” she requested.

Munakata turned his gentlemen’s smile to her and bowed. “Please follow me,” he insisted. “I have transportation waiting outside we can utilize.”

“After you Ao no inu,” Izumo mocked lightly.

Munakata’s smile grew a hair tenser but he turned on his heel and lead the way. Izumo ushered Hywel before him with a small wave. He, like Munakata, did not want to lose this gem. Hywel gave him a knowing look but let herself be shepherd along. Outside, Izumo glanced around nonchalantly. Easily he found Yata lurking in the shadows with a handful of the others. They all silently agreed not to trust the Blues. Despite Izumo’s rather rocky relationship with Seri. Thankfully Mikoto and Anna were long gone. Hopefully, Mikoto was putting the exhausted girl to bed.

Now outside Izumo had no qualms lighting up the cigarette he had been holding between his teeth. His approval of Hywel rose a few notches higher when she simply took a half step upwind of him. She’d get along just fine with the rest of the Clan. Letting out a lungful of smoke, he smiled her way. “Now, about that place to stay?”

Hywel was digging through her bag as she absently answered, “Do not have one. I will have to find something until I can get where I need to go.”

“Which would be where exactly? Perhaps SCEPTER4 can be of assistance?” Munakata shrewdly offered.

“Tonight, nowhere until Tatara-kun is healed and the fox is contained. After that? It might be best to sit and wait for Haze to come and get me. Arigato Kami-sama, it takes the man weeks to do something that should only take a few hours.” Finding her wallet she shrugged the bag on properly again. Now with both hands, she could flip it open and thumb through the currency. What she found had her pulling a face. “This is going to be interesting.”

“You could stay with me,” Izumo offered. “We’ll be checking on Totsuka often and HOMRA owes you for saving him.”

“Wouldn’t it be best if she stayed with us at our Headquarters?” Awashima argued with a raised eyebrow. “We have quite a lot of questions that require answers after all.”

Hywel matched her raised eyebrow for raised eyebrow. “Like how I got into the country without a passport?” she asked.

Awashima’s eyebrow only rose as her poker face kicked in. No need to show her distress at being discovered. Izumo’s was better as he simply needed to smile and let his glasses hide the rest.

Hywel gave both of them a rueful look. “I knew better than to leave my things unattended,” she sighed, tucking the wallet into the shirt pocket. “But you all were good. Nearly thing was put back where it was. And you even left the packages alone which was surprising.” A yawn was quickly hidden behind a hand. “Gomen nasai. It has been a long day.”

“Why don’t you stay with me,” Izumo offered again, this time gently. “For one, my place is nowhere near as prison-like as SCEPTER4’s HQ.” He ignored Awashima’s glare. It was true after all. “And two, if you stay with me, these lot will know where to find you later. Mostly. And I can promise no questions tonight. We’re all tired.” Understatement of the century really. And he really wanted some time to make sure she was okay. Her steadiness was concerning. Even he would be shaking by now and most considered him unflappable.

Hywel glanced between him and the leaders of SCEPTER4 uncertainty until a yawn broke her concentration.  “ God this is probably a mistake ,” she mumbled, rubbing her face. Anything to keep herself awake a little longer. “What the hell. I humbly accept your offer Kusanagi-san. Please take care of me.”

Izumi couldn’t help sending Munakata a pleased smirk when Hywel bowed. Now he free reign to get information come morning. And she would be out of government hands. Something the Blue King definitely didn’t approve of if his frown was anything to go by. “Wonderful!” Izumo declared, crushing the butt of his cigarette under his heel. With a charming smile and flamboyant European style bow, he offered the visibly tired woman his arm. The shy giggle he got was worth it. “ May I escort you, Miss Hywel? ”

“ You may, but those manners are horribly old-fashioned  ,” Hywel sassed back in the same language. Taking the offered arm, she easily stepped up next to him, making it look as though they were just going through a stroll that late night. Though obviously exhausted, her grip was dainty and delicate. Completely contrary to the strength she demonstrated earlier that night. Just enough pressure to let him know she was there without actually using him as a support. Independent thing. “  And what happened to speaking in a language everyone understands? ” she asked.

“I like irritating Blue Dogs, ” he admitted. Tucking her arm close, he led her off down the street. The soft whisper of her boots was eerie next to the click of his heel on the pavement. She moved like a ghost through the crowd. For a second, he wondered if this was all a dream brought on by their many battles and their clan’s fire. But when Misaki fell in on Hywel’s other side and the rest of HOMRA formed a barrier behind them, he knew it was quite real. He also felt better about the woman at his side. At least now, he knew she wouldn’t be running away anytime soon. “I must say, you are quite a puzzle Miss Hywel,” he informed her.

She wrinkled her nose in irritation. Switching back to Japanese she said, “Call me Kyra, please. Your accent is terrible and hearing a Gaelic name trying to be spoken by a Japanese tongue hurts no matter how well you speak English. It is a Gaelic name for a reason. But have you figured me out yet?”

Izumo ignored Eric’s snort as he smiled at her. Eric probably had the best English skills of all of them really. “I’ll work on that. And not yet,” he admitted easily. “I’m trying to pin down where you’re from. Your family name says England, as you mentioned. But the rest of you.”

“Lies,” Hywel, no Kyra, finished his thought. Apparently, she had heard that before. “I’ve been told I’m a contradiction wrapped in a puzzle box and tied with a paradox.”

Well that was one way to put it, Izumo mused. At least she was aware of it. And his current fascination as a result.

His thoughtful nod made Kyra smile. “Do you have any guesses? I do not mind answering questions in that regard at least.”

That was an offer he couldn’t turn down. “Give me a moment,” he requested.

Kyra shrugged accommodatingly and took the chance to look around as they walked. “Japan truly has come far,” she commented nodding to the screens everywhere.

“This stuff is nothing,” Misaki snorted. “You should see the stuff they’ve got coming out next week. Now that’s some amazing stuff!”

“Oh? How so?”

As Kyra and Misaki began talking, Izumo really took the time to examine the woman on his arm. There was no denying that she was a foreigner. Her platinum blond rope of hair brushing her ankles and those beautiful eyes were a big clue. If the English hadn’t already tipped him off. Now it was a question of narrowing down where she was from. Her light tanned skin spoke of time in the sun while her ease in Japan’s humidity gave him the impression she’d lived in similar. High cheekbones, soft chin, and button nose hinted at English descent. But the thin lips, athletic figure, and attitude were more common in Italian women. Then there was her height to consider and the air of delicateness around her. She was taller than the average woman, but not quite near his own height. Izumo considered both Gypsy and French heritage to fit that exception but neither fit perfectly. Then there was that phrase earlier. It wasn’t any language he knew of. Thankfully, he was narrowing down his list of potential places.

“American?” he finally asked, cutting through Misaki’s babbling of the city.

Her light laugh was heartening. A sweet sound when it wasn’t mocking them with it. “Close,” she admitted, patting his hand reassuringly. Making sure he knew the laughter wasn’t at him per say. “American and something else. But if you had managed to guess my native land I would have been very shocked. It is an incredibly small nation. In fact, many maps do not have it on them.”

“Really? Maybe I’ve heard of it then. I like odd places like that.”

Kyra arched an eyebrow dubiously. “I am sure you do not know it. It is really a tiny place.” But when Izumo gave her an encouraging smile, she shrugged. “The name is  Aballo .”

Izumo had an extensive knowledge of rare places. Hidden gems like small countries usually had amazing and rare liquors that he would snatch up for his bar. But for once, he was completely clueless. And that made it all the more intriguing. “You’re right. I don’t know it,” he admitted.

She was nice enough not to laugh at him. Something the boys could learn about if their jeering wasn’t enough. Kyra only smiled and patted his hand again. “It is alright. As I said, it is a small country. The only ones who know of us are our trade partners and those who stumble upon us. Usually quite literally.”

Izumo nodded, already absorbing the information, and glared at the still snickering HOMRA members. “And did you hooligans introduce yourselves?” he snapped. “Or did the fire get to your heads?”

The guys took that as a signal to all start talking. Though she was bombarded with sound, Kyra made a visible effort to memorize all the names being tossed her way.  It wouldn’t surprise him if she didn’t remember a one come morning. But the ice was broken. Misaki and Kamamoto began pointing out various hangouts and decent places to eat as they passed. The others added their own comments and jeers as well as helpful tips. Somehow, Kyra took it all in with ease. Curious eyes took in everything while her head twisted around to make sure she missed nothing. Lights, smells, and sounds that made up Shizume City were obviously new to her.

The closer they got to HOMRA, the lighter the guys got. Soon they were back to their playful antics, shoving each other and generally messing around. All while boasting what they would have done to the Blues. Izumo could tell the guys were trying to impress Kyra but all they managed to do was make her smile. Not impressed, but not unimpressed either. Indulgent if anything. Finally, they came to a very welcome sight. “Here we go!” Izumo said with a wave to the sign. “Welcome to Homra Kyra-san. You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Let any of us know if you need anything too,”  Misaki added. Already some of the group was breaking up in preparation for heading home. Turning to Izumo, he passed over Tatara’s camera then waved. “We’ll see you in the morning. Oyasumi Kyra-san. Izumo-san.”

“Oyasumi minnasan,” Kyra waved politely as the boys left. Once it was just her and Izumo, she turned a curious eye on the building itself. “A bar? No wonder you said it would be more comfortable.”

“It’s my pride,” Izumo admitted, opening the door and ushering Kyra inside. “I inherited it from my uncle. Now Mikoto and Anna live here with me and it serves as our Headquarters during the day. It’s not much but it’s home.” Glancing at the stairwell, he caught sight of Anna’s soft nightgown. The girl peered down, smiled, then vanished back up the stairs. “Uh, I don’t have an extra room that’s clean right now, but the couches are very comfortable. Feel free to use the shower upstairs though as well as anything else you may need.”

“Arigato.” Already Hywel was sinking into one of the couches with a relieved sigh. “This is absolutely perfect.”

Damn it, this girl was sweet. Ducking behind the bar, Izumo pulled the spare blanket and pillow he kept there. It wasn’t uncommon for one of the guys to crash on his couches. Usually Tatara. By the time Izumo had everything in hand, Kyra had already pulled off her boots and tucked them under the table. Her bag and damp clothing were carefully arranged on the table top. Seeing the bag made Izumo want to ask _why_ she had so little on her. The bag held her wallet, several beautifully crafted tins, rolls of bandages, several smaller bags that felt like trinkets, a hairbrush, and a mirror. Not what one would expect when traveling to a foreign country.  Izumo had hoped she had a spare of change of clothes at least, but that hope had been dashed by her own words in the hospital. Still, he kept his promise of no further questions.

Handing over the blanket and pillow he requested, “Feel free to use anything in the bathroom. And please let me know if you need anything else.”

“Actually,” Kyra hedged, setting the bundle next to her. “Do you mind answering one more question? I am willing to answer one of yours,” she hastened to add at his dubious look.

Izumo frowned but took a seat across from her. “Alright. Let’s hear it.”

“What do you believe would have happened if Tatara-kun had died?”

Izumo swore his heart stopped as the words bounced around his head. Tatara? Dead? That was one thought he _never_ wanted to consider. But it nearly came true. Tatara would have died if she hadn’t been there for him. Mikoto would have gone on a warpath in retaliation. And everyone would have gladly followed behind him. There was even a chance that Mikoto would’ve died as well. The strain of killing another King could cause his Sword of Damocles to fall. And Munakata would have had no choice but to kill the other King in order to prevent another Kagutsu Crater event.

The terror of his circling thoughts must have shown in his eyes because a small hand gently touched his own. Snapping out of those dangerous thoughts, he looked up. Kyra had scooted forward to complete the gesture and now was simply watching him with sad, teal eyes. “Gomen nasai,” she apologized softly. “I did not mean any harm. I am just trying to understand.”

She paused when Izumo shook his head. “It’s fine. Just… give me a sec.” He pulled himself together with a deep breath. It hadn’t happened. Tatara was alive. Don’t think about it! “Tosuka can’t fight. Or really, he doesn’t fight. Prefers not to. And for a guy who doesn’t fight? He’s oddly comfortable around us. Guys who make a living in fights and battles. Anyone who knows us calls him our Beast Tamer. He’s the only guy besides myself who can talk Mikoto out of a rage. Hell, he’s done it for any of us if our blood gets too hot. Which happens. A lot. So if he was somehow taken from Mikoto? From us? There is nothing on this earth that would stop us from hunting down the killer. And we would gladly burn the son of a bitch.”

As he spoke, Kyra slowly sat back to give him space. Now she frowned thoughtfully. “I wasn’t there from the beginning. But when I arrived, it looked as though Tatara-kun was being intentionally targeted. By your own admission, I now believe this to be true. Simply because it would spark your people into a war.” Kyra shook her head when he stared at her. “But that is my own assumptions. Tatara-kun said he was recording. Maybe there is something on his camera that can explain it better.”

Ice slid down his spine. Izumo hoped and prayed to any Kami listening that Kyra was wrong. Unfortunately, her reasoning was sound. Of those who knew of them, all of them knew that Tatara was an easy target. Despite his status as Mikoto’s Third. Tatara never fought back. He’d rather run than fight. Then there was that whole trusting side he had. Now _that_ had gotten Tatara into trouble on more than one occasion. And they all had berated him for it too. Izumo sighed ruefully. As tired as he was, now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts. He’d need all of his brain’s power to look at the footage from Tatara’s camera. Then there was the gun he had picked up too.

Tucking those thoughts away, Izumo leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Well, I answered your question. Why were you on that roof? Really this time.”

Kyra’s rueful smile grew. She did say she would answer his question. “The full answer is probably best when we see Tatara-kun again. And your friend, the Blue King. But to answer honestly, it was an accident not of my doing that left me all turned around.”

“So, you really were lost?” Izumo couldn’t hide the shock in his voice. That truthfully was the last thing he was expecting.

Kyra nodded, staring down at her clasped hands. A light blush worked its way across her cheeks. “Unfortunately so. But do not dwell on this too much. Sleep. We all can try to make more sense of this come dawn’s light.”

“Aa. Yeah, you’re right.” Izumo tiredly got to his feet, clutching Tatara’s camera. How the hell they could make any sense of this, he had no idea. Still, he made sure his new guest was comfortable before working his way to the stairs. “Oyasumi Kyra-san.”

“ _Yggdrasil evana malri._ ”

Izumo tossed a confused look over his shoulder but nodded. With her strange words ringing in his ears, he stumbled his way to bed. Hopefully things would be clearer in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you don't know a phrase, let my polyglot brain answer for you! Or Google works too. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished!


	4. New Day and Same Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumo deals with the knowledge Kyra and Tatara left on him. But Mikoto wants his fight. And Kyra? She just wants to know what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to post once a week. Then finals smacked me in the face with their hell. So, I needed time to catch up on my writing. Again, there are actual Japanese phrases in here. I can't say they are 100% correct, but there are here.

The new day came after very little sleep for the members of HOMRA. Izumo, far too tired but painfully awake, had found himself plagued with nightmares. He dreamed that Tatara had been alone on that rooftop. Shot and left to die. Izumo and Misaki found their friend alone and bleeding. Kami was he bleeding! They tried to save him. Only for Tatara to die in Misaki’s arms after saying that damnable phrase of his. Izumo usually woke at that, drenched in a cold sweat, before falling back into uneasy sleep. Only the dream came again. After the third time waking with a horrified gasp on his lips, Izumo gave up. There was no way he was sleeping. Dragging his tired body from bed, he stumbled over to his desk where he could be more productive.

The gun, dismantled and terrifying, gleamed up at him. Mechanically, he checked it over, photographing the serial number he found, before assembling it. Another photograph later and everything was off into his network of contacts. Hopefully, someone knew something about it. That finished, he turned to Tatara’s camera. Usually, Tatara hated anyone editing or viewing his videos before they were done. Tonight would have to be an exception. With a silent apology to his friend, Izumo connected the film recorder to his computer and began copying the old style film into a digital format. All too soon it was done and ready to be viewed. He pulled on a pair of headphones so he wouldn’t wake anyone. It was a cheap stall tactic, he knew, but Izumo also knew the video would be bad. Really bad. Steeling his nerves, he finally clicked play.

It wasn’t bad.

It was horrible.

Somehow Izumo managed to pause the video before he lunged for his wastebasket. Now he knew what Kyra was feeling earlier that night. They had come _so close_ to losing Tatara! And _nothing_ could have prepared him for the Colorless King’s true form. Once the rolling in his stomach settled Izumo shakily reclaimed his chair. Fumbling with his cigarettes and zippo, he managed to light one without burning himself. A damn miracle with the tremor in his hands. Arigato Kami-sama his break down was happening now. He’d need to be pulled together come morning.

The first hit of nicotine calmed his hands. The second took care of his nerves. By the third, Izumo felt more like himself. Now he could get through the video. And catch every tiny detail in the process. Snapping the headphones on once more he did just that. He knew the images wouldn’t help his nightmares but as long as they got the guy? Izumo couldn’t bring himself to care.

Dawn’s light finally pulled him away hours later. He had burned through his open pack and started a new one in the process but it was worth it. Wearily, he pulled the headphones off and rubbed his eyes. “I’m getting too old for this shit,” he grumbled, putting out the latest cigarette. Stumbling to his feet he ignored his note covered desk for a moment. A hot then cold shower chased away his headache and residual tiredness. A cup of coffee would finish waking him up. At least he felt halfway human now. With his brain firing on almost all of its cylinders, he quickly dressed and reviewed his mental and physical notes.

There were several things Kyra wasn’t telling them about her little journey to that roof. And none of his contacts had ever heard of her country, let alone found anything on the girl herself. Either she was lying or something else was going on. But at least her power was real. Which explained why she was so calm about their Auras and abilities last night. It wouldn’t surprise him if she knew some sort of magic beyond what the Slate taught the Kings and gifted them with. It would explain so much really. And did he mention it explained why she was so damn calm? Tucking his PDA, now with a copy of Tatara's recording saved, into his coat he made his way out of his room only to pause. Anna was sitting in the stairwell and peering into the bar curiously. “Anna-chan?” he called softly. “Daijobu desu ka?”

“She’s talking. To the Red,” was the absent reply. Whatever held his little seer’s attention made it so she was not willing to look away.

Still, Izumo frowned. The only female that should be down there was Kyra but that didn’t make any sense. Mostly because there was no sound. Talking usually indicated some form of speech process. “Who’s talking?”

“The Elfin Princess.”

Eyebrows worked their way up his face. “Who?” Stepping down, he followed the finger Anna pointed with. Sitting in the middle of his bar and circled by seven glowing stones was Hywel Kyra. Tatara’s savior and the puzzle Izumo couldn’t leave alone. Obviously, she had cleaned up while he had been occupied. Her blond hair was more gold than platinum from the water and had been pulled into a new braid. Some sort of style he had vaguely heard called ‘fishtail’ when he had last been in Europe. Dressed once more in her own things, miraculously free of Tatara’s blood, she looked to be meditating. A quick look around showed the blanket neatly folded next the equally treated scrubs on the couch. A few books on Japanese, ones he recognized they had gotten for Eric, sat on the table. Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one who had  trouble sleeping. Blinking down at Anna, Izumo asked, “I thought she was silver rainbows?”

“She is,” Anna deadpanned. Getting to her feet, she shook out her dress primly. “And she’s the Elfin Princess.” Okay, now that was interesting. And gave Izumo more to think about. Quickly descending the stairs, Anna knelt just outside the ring of stones. Izumo followed at a more calm pace. He noticed Anna chose her spot to be right in front of the only red stone there. Not all that surprising really. Slowly, silver tinted green eyes fluttered open. Kyra blinked several times before giving Anna a soft smile. “You’re talking to Mikoto’s Red, aren’t you?” Anna asked, pointed to the stone in question.

“Not just his Red.” Kyra leaned forward to pick up the stone. Holding it in the palm of her hand, she brought it to eye level for Anna. Instantly the girl was entranced. “The Red of this World.”

Izumo’s eyes widened as the power from the stone grew to a soft flame that sat safely in her palm. Ribbons of fire curled around Kyra’s arm like growing vines then reached out to gently caress Anna’s cheek. The girl leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. It was warm and gentle like Mikoto’s flame. After a moment, the fire pulled back, waved to and fro as if to say hello, and vanished back into the stone. Now, only clear quartz remained. Both girls stared at the crystal in Kyra’s hand before trading smile. “Ohaiyō gozumasu," Anna greeted mildly.

“Ohaiyō gozumasu.” Kyra tucked the stone into her jean pocket with a smile. She took a moment carefully gather the remaining stones. As she touched each one, the powerful auras that had been surrounding the rocks vanished leaving behind six clear quartz stones. But unlike the red one, these were swept into a small leather bag. Tucking the bag onto her belt, Kyra looked up again. This time she spotted Izumo hovering. “And to you as well Kusanagi-san. Arigato for letting me stay the night. The little one here showed me the shower and left some books on Japanese. Hopefully, my speech isn’t so formal now. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Uh, iie, I don’t mind.” Izumo blinked slowly. This girl kept putting his head in a spin. “Demo what was that?”

Kyra pointedly ignored the question in favor of smiling at Anna. “I never did catch your name this morning little one. May I know it?”

Anna’s red eyes blinked slowly as she thought about it. “Watashi no namae wa Kushina Anna desu,” she introduced herself after a moment.

Kyra’s smile grew, crinkling her eyes happily with the movement. But Izumo’s sharp eyes caught a bit of sadness in her smile as well. “Anna, hu? That’s the same name as my imoto. I should have an easy time remembering it. May I call you Anna-chan?”

Anna nodded. Though she didn’t show it, she was pleased that this wonderful new person would honor her so. She was Tatara’s savior! She stopped the flames from burning out. And now, she would even be able to keep Mikoto from going too.

“Wonderful!” Kyra laughed, reaching out a hand. When Anna took it, Kyra turned the small girl’s hand over and gently kissed the fingertips. Instantly, the usually stoic Albino turned a bright red. Izumo scrambled for his phone and took several quick pictures. To show Tatara later. Kyra smirked over Anna’s fingers at the look she shot Izumo. “Please call me Kyra-chan. Shall we help Kusanagi-san with breakfast before my interrogation begins?”

“Hai!” Anna willed her blush away and went back to her mild look. Izumo would pay for the picture later though.

The young woman helped Anna to her feet, making sure not to dirty the girl’s frilly dress before rocking first onto her heels then upwards in a smooth motion. Turning to Izumo she asked, “What was your question?” As if she didn’t hear it. Shaking his head, Izumo ushered them into the kitchen. He’d dig later. Once he got some coffee in his system. More to confirm his theory that she had a magic of some sort. Sitting at the table already and nursing a scalding cup of coffee was Mikoto. Izumo got a small grunt in greeting when he passed while Anna was gifted with a rare smile. That was when Mikoto realized they had company. “Oh, my,” Kyra sighed when the redhead turned a dark glare her way. “Not even six and already someone wants to pick a fight with me. I think that’s a new record… no, wait. There’s still the midnight mess. Never mind.” Shaking her head again, Kyra pulled a chair out for Anna. Completely ignoring the glare Mikoto was burning into her skull.

At least it wasn’t literally. But it made Izumo curious as to what was irritating his King. “Midnight mess?” Izumo paused in his digging through the fridge. “Sound like quite the story.” Since she was offering something, he didn’t feel so bad about digging.

Kyra finished making sure Anna was situated then gave him a small shrug. “It’s defiantly that,” she admitted. Seeing Izumo with his hands full she offered, “I can assist you would like. Or should I just tell the story?”

“You’re a guest! Besides, I have it taken care of,” Izumo insisted. And he wanted to know more about this woman. From the way Mikoto perked up, he was interested too. Seeing the coffee pot, still blessedly full, he fixed himself a cup then offered the pot. “Coffee?”

“Please. A splash of cream if possible. As black as my soul if not.” With nothing to keep her busy, Kyra leaned against the table. Folding her arms under her bust and crossing her ankles she leaned against the table in such a way she could see everyone and they could see her. Izumo easily fixed the coffee to her specifications and passed it over. Realizing the coffee was too hot to drink, she settled for playing with the mug instead. “So, I guess, I should talk, hm?” Anna’s enthusiastic nod made her smile. “Well then. It was… three months or so ago. I had only been in the estates I inherited from my birth family for a few months. Haze, a friend of my late birth family and my current mentor, had been trying to let me settle in a bit. But he also arranged for a ‘coming home’ party. It was standard, he said. I don’t know why I agreed to it as my distant cousin and only living blood relative, Nue, was very insistent that we put it off a while longer. He believed, and I agreed, that I needed more time. But Haze has this _way_ of getting what he wants. Before Nue and I realized what was going on we were pushed into our rooms and told to dress our best to entertain guests.”

“I’ve done something similar,” Izumo admitted, flipping the pancakes on the stove.

“Well, you both are rats in suits so I’m not surprised.”

Mikoto grinned into his coffee at Kyra’s snark. Izumo just tossed her a one-fingered salute and a wry grin.

Kyra smirked back. Yes, she figured something out about them and wasn’t at all intimidated by his response. “Anyway, with no options left, Nue and I did as we were told and attended the party. However, there was a particular individual who was very angry with me for reasons I have yet to understand. This person managed to get an invite to the party along with several of his friends. Their intentions, I later learned, was to disrupt the event and steal the money my estate held in trust. If they managed to kill me in the process? The simpler things would be.”

Mikoto finally straightened from his slouch. “They wanted you dead?” he asked with a small frown. “Why?” She was irritating, sure, but to want her dead seemed a little extreme.

Kyra finally took a sip of her coffee, it now cooled to a more reasonable temperature. The appreciative hum she let out as a result got Izumo to stand a little bit taller in pride. “From what I was told later, they believed I had only come to the estate for money,” Kyra said as the coffee warmed her belly. “Lies all around, but it was something the locals believed. Truthfully, I only wanted to know more about my birth family as my birth parents died when I was a baby.”

“You’re an orphan too?” This time it was Anna who cut in with a small head tilt. “And your imoto?”

“Adopted imoto,” Kyra clarified. “She was born to my adoptive family on the same day I was. My adoptive parents are actually my Godparents and my parents were her Godparents until they passed. Our family jokingly calls us ‘twins’ as I am older by a few hours but we were born on the same day.”

Anna nodded satisfied. “So, you’re adopted like Mikoto adopted me.”

Kyra didn’t quite know what to say to that and settled for a nod. “Ano… where was I? Ah, anyway, the baka with a grudge co-ordinated his attack with Haze’s rather extravagant fireworks display. Baka pretended to go after a group of kids attending. Apparently, he thought I was a coward and would run away and leave them to their fate. But, I didn’t know he wouldn’t hurt the kids and went after him. Our fight was quite the show I was told by Haze later and the baka started loosing. Seeing that, one of his friends grabbed one of the kids I was protecting and gave me an ultimatum. Give up or the kid would die.”

She looked over at Mikoto when he instantly started simmering. Izumo had a feeling he knew where the story was going. “So you gave up?” he asked, his voice snapping Mikoto out of his growing anger.

“After securing their binding oath that no one beyond myself would be harmed.” Kyra had a look Izumo expected on a cat when it finally got the bird. “They, of course, were only left with the option of kidnapping me in order to escape the estate as a result. But no one was harmed so I count it as a win all around.”

Seeing Izumo was loading up plates to set on the table, Kyra set her coffee down and stepped up to help. He gave her an appreciative smile and one of the serving platters. “But how did you get free?” Anna asked curiously.

“That’s a story for another time,” Kyra chuckled, gently tapping Anna’s nose when she passed, setting the plate on the table then heading back to help Izumo. Anna crinkled it in protest. Together they laid the dishes on the table while Anna hopped up to set places for everyone. Izumo and Anna knew better than to try and get Mikoto to do anything and settled for ignoring their semi-sleepy King. Though they were surprised at how awake he was currently. Kyra just followed their lead. If she noticed the red theme to the food, she didn’t comment on it. Anna lighting up with each dish may have had something to do with it too. Every single dish was one of her favorite breakfast foods and colored appropriately. It was Izumo’s small attempt to keep their princess happy today. Especially since it looked like her birthday party was going to be a bust.

“Dig in,” he insisted once everyone had their place.

“Itadakimasu!” the Red Clan members chorused before happily digging in. Kyra murmured the same phrase a moment later and neatly followed their lead. Her movements were unhurried but refined against their more relaxed and even laid back ones. As Izumo watched Kyra out of the corner of his eye, Anna’s words from earlier rang through his head. This woman _acted_ like a princess. Complete with poise, grace, and dignity he would assume came with the territory. That would also explain how she managed Mikoto and Munakata so masterfully last night too. Princesses usually were used to getting their way. That meant the “estate” she mentioned would be a palace. And that story, was probably someone attempting to overthrow her. As for her being able to counter Mikoto’s fire, Izumo wasn’t putting it past her strange country on having some obscure thing that taught her how to do so. But there was the whole adoptive family business. Which, now that he was able to process everything better, explained the whole smartass side.

“Take a picture Kusanagi-san. It’ll last longer.”

That side. Blinking, Izumo belatedly realized he had been staring. And Kyra was giving him an annoyed look over the rim of her coffee mug. “Gomen,” he apologized sheepishly. “Looks like I was lost in my head.” She hummed but thankfully didn’t call him out. Kyra’s pointed look, however, said what she wasn’t. And she wasn’t buying his excuse for a second. Thankfully, a distraction came when Anna finished her meal. “So, Anna-chan, it looks like our plans go a little waylaid. Gomen nasai. I promise we’ll make it up to you,” he informed his princess with a small smile.

Though still not fully awake, Mikoto nodded when Anna glanced his way. It was supposed to be her special day after all. Anna got odd looks when she shook her head. “Daijobu. It wouldn’t be my birthday without Tatara anyway,” she pointed out.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Anna jumped when Kyra jumped to her feet. Her chair clattered behind her loudly, making the woman wince. “Whoops. Gomen nasia. Demo, one moment!” After righting the chair Kyra raced back into the bar. Mikoto shot Izumo an irritated but bewildered look. But he only got a shrug in return. Thankfully, Kyra quickly came back into the room with a bright smile and hiding something behind her back. “Birthdays are very important in my country and in my family,” she explained. “When Tatara-kun mentioned it was your birthday Anna-chan, I knew I had the perfect gift for you. It also explains why I chose to pack this when I was planning on visiting my family. Close your eyes please.”

“But you already gave me a gift,” Anna said puzzled. “When you saved Tatara.”

“Gifts like that are given by the Kami. This is a gift from me. Indulge the foreigner in her flights of fancy. Kudasai?” Kyra gave Anna a very convincing pleading, begging look. Complete with wide, earnest eyes and a slight lip quiver Izumo would have had a hard time saying no to.

Anna finally caved, slowly nodding and letting her eyes fall closed. Holding her cupped hands out in front of her, Anna felt Kyra place something into her smaller hands. She could hear the whisper of a chain and felt stone and metal when Krya pulled back. With Kyra’s okay, Anna opened her eyes to see what she had been given and gasped. A beautiful red stone, shaped in a large teardrop, polished to a glassy smoothness and held to a chain by a gentle metal wire wrapping around to mimic flames sat in her palm. Holding it up to her eye, Anna realized it was like her marbles, if not better. Not only could she see the world around her like everyone else, but the stone was also glowing softly and warm to touch. For a brief second, she swore she saw the shape of a bird within the glow but with a blink, it was gone. “Beautiful,” she breathed. “Arigato. Demo, what is it?”

Looking up, she saw the worry Kyra held in her frame melt away. A happy smile lit up her face as well. “Yagata. It’s called a  Firestone  , from Mountain  Barraeron  in  Aballo . It’s one of our many exports because, as you can see, the stone glows in low or no light. The legend on this stone says that it will glow the brightest in the hands of someone with a true heart of fire. We could test is later and have that Blue man hold it. I bet he can’t get it to glow at all.”

Anna played with the stone for a moment, twisting her fingers in the chain, then hopped off her chair. Mikoto, who had been sleepily glaring at Kyra again, blinked when Anna held out the chain almost demandingly. “You want me to put it on you?” he guessed. Anna only nodded. The Red King huffed but obligingly took the chain from the smaller girl’s fingers. When the stone grew a little brighter, he blinked. Anna kept her knowing look to herself as she spun on her heal so he could secure the chain properly.

Kyra hid her smile behind her coffee mug when she reclaimed her seat. “So it’s some form of magic?” Izumo demanded shrewdly.

“Of sorts,” Kyra shrugged. “I could say it’s like your powers after an effect. It does, however, respond slightly to the elements. But the main glow is from some sort of chemical reaction. The same behind ‘glow-in-the-dark’ chemicals I’ve been told. It’s the best answer our scientists can analyze anyway.”

Anna lifting it to her eye and smiling slightly when everything came into view pulled their attention to her. “It’s perfect. Arigato Kyra-chan.”

“You’re welcome.”

Of course, that got Mikoto watching at her again. He was irritated by this girl’s presence and everything about her made his skin itch. Despite her saving his man last night. He wanted to fight her, he realized with a jolt. His irritation stemmed from the air of power she had around her. And it was driving him up the wall.

That, and the fact that she was completely at ease around him. Even Anna had been scared of him at one point. “Now, I know you two still have questions for me,” she said, snapping Mikoto out of his thoughts. “What can I answer?”

Izumo and Mikoto traded long looks. Did they ever have questions. Especially Izumo. But the odd fire in Mikoto’s eyes kept him from asking anything. Subtly, he nodded to his King and silently passed over the baton. Instantly Mikoto grinned, now wide awake. Picking up his plate and depositing it in the sink, he said, “Come on onna. Let’s get our fight started already.”

“Or not,” Kyra chipped, sipping on her coffee. “Gomen Suoh-san, demo, I refuse to fight you in the city. Too many people could get hurt and that is not my interest in the slightest. Power like ours exists to protect. Not destroy.” Those words so much like Tatara’s made them freeze.

Izumo struggled to regain his mental footing first. “How about the river?” he suggested after a long moment. “It’s close enough to the hospital we can check on Totsuka afterward and it’s plenty open so you shouldn’t cause any collateral damage. I can send the boys that way to make sure it's clear. Since they’ll be agitated anyway.” The last part was accompanied by a pointed look at Mikoto’s shoulder. The exact spot where Izumo’s clan mark was just starting to throb.

“Hn,” Mikoto hummed as he slouched off. It was only the opening and slamming of the front door that let them know he was accepting Izumo’s advice. Though Mikoto would send anyone with half a brain running, Izumo quickly texted the others to make sure an adequate area by the river was cleared.

“Kami,” Kyra’s mutter got Izumo to look up. She was starring after Mikoto’s path with something closer to horror in her eyes. “Is Suoh-san always that uptight? Or is that a more recent thing?”

Izumo sighed and pushed his glasses further up onto his nose. Describing his longtime friend was never something easy. Even to those who knew the man. “A bit of both I’m afraid,” he admitted. Mikoto had _always_ been hot-headed. In fact, for as long as they had known each other, there wasn’t a time when the redhead wasn’t picking a fight or being pulled into one. It was when he became King that Izumo saw a ticking time bomb turn into a patently raging fire. Sure, it still exploded. It was fire. But this fire now knew who and what to burn. Still, even back then… “Totsuka really is one of the few things that can calm Mikoto down most days,” Izumo sighed again. “Anna and I are the others.”

“Which makes everything from last night twice as important,” Kyra huffed. Whatever else she thought on the matter she kept to herself. With a small head shake, she drained her cup in a long, smooth move. The sharp clack of porcelain on wood made Izumo and Anna jump. Kyra gave them a resigned but apologetic smile as she got to her feet. “Let’s get this over with then. Before your dragonette really starts spewing fire.”

Izumo and Anna nodded and together began gathering the dishes. Helping clean the kitchen was an effective stalling tactic but it gave Kyra the chance to do something. Izumo had no idea what that something was, but he could feel his aura reacting around her. Even Anna was visibly shying away from the other woman as she simmered with an unknown energy. By the time he brought the girls to the river banks it was difficult to even look at Kyra.

Something the assembled Clan members agreed if their sudden shifting was any indication. Not one of then even tried to look at her properly as she stalked through their scattered ranks followed by Izumo and Anna. They simply parted like the Red Sea of Western faiths. “Woah,” Misaki breathed as she stepped up next to Izumo. “What the hell?”

“I have no idea,” Izumo murmured back. It took every scrap of stubborn will he could muster up just to look in Kyra’s direction. Still, his eyes skittered from her face at the last second. Standing on the banks, he now was able to identify a part of the emotion he was experiencing was fear. But this fear was almost like the animalistic fight/flight response everyone had. Tapping into the reptilian sides of their brains. And his was screaming at him to run. Just underneath that reaction though was something else. Something that treated Kyra like an Alpha Wolf. Don’t look, don’t antagonize, and be submissively acting simmered away just in the reach of his reptilian brain. To all of their brains. Both emotions were completely foreign to the Red Clan members but none of them had the ability to shake it off.

Ignoring the growing tension from the boys, Kyra was quickly putting her body through a series of stretches while eyeing the lazing Mikoto. The Red King had plopped himself further down the embankment and looked as though he was sleeping. It was only the lit cigarette in his lips, occasionally taken out to be tapped, and his dangerous aura simmering just at the surface that betrayed his usual laziness. He was _ticked_.

Izumo followed Kyra’s gaze and grimaced. “Kyra-san are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked. This could go bad for one or both of them. Though he had no idea how he was going to talk Mikoto out of this fight if she said no.

Kyra sighed and bent backward into an impossible looking stretch. “Actually, I have a mild distaste for fighting,” she commented from the upside-down position.

The surrounding boys gapped while Anna only looked intrigued. “N-nani?!” Misaki sputtered their collective thought. “How can you hate fighting?”

“Distaste. Not hate. And call it remnants of my childhood. Fights usually ended up with someone, not me, in a hospital because of extremely stupid reasons. Nue’s been working on fixing that inclination but I still have a hard time understanding how people enjoy such forms of combat. The occasional spar? Sure, I can understand that. But looking for fights? Not quite my style. But I need to see how bad you fireflies are. And just how royally screwed up your dragonette is.” Easily kicking herself into a handstand then falling onto her feet once more, the unusual power in the air finally snapped like a cut piano string. Instantly, Izumo and the others could look at Kyra properly. Kyra seemed completely oblivious to this as she knelt in front of Anna. “Ne, can you do me a big favor Anna-chan?”

“Anna-chan?” Kamamato and Misaki parroted. Izumo’s raised hand silently let the know it was okay. Misaki pouted but kept his silence. How did Anna get so close to their new friend so fast?

Anna, ignoring her sulking Clansmen, looked up at her curiously. Kyra’s smile grew when the small girl nodded. Shrugging off the sailor’s bag Izumo never saw her pick up, Kyra held it out hopefully. “Can you look after this for me? I have several extremely important items in here. Things I can’t afford to lose or have damaged.”

Anna blinked first at the bag then back up at Kyra. “Are you sure?” she asked though she had a good guess to the answer.

Kyra nodded. “Aa. Your rat, Kusanagi-san, already went through it last night. So I’m not worried about that.” Izumo had the decency to look sheepish when Anna stared at him. They needed information! It wasn’t like he took anything. Kyra’s soft laugh pulled Anna’s attention back. “Daijobu. I also know your… King won’t let any harm come to you. So I know by leaving it in your hands, everything will be safe.”

Anna gave her a small smile at that and finally took hold of the bag. “Hai. I promise to keep it safe. Demo, please save Mikoto, Hime.”

“Hai.” Kyra brushed a stray strand out of Anna’s face gratefully. Now relieved of her burden, the young woman stood tall. The surrounding Clansmen had the overwhelming urge to bow. With the exception of Anna who simply trotted over to Izumo’s side, towing the bag nearly half her height. Izumo placed a grounding hand on the child’s head when she clutched his coat. Now he knew Anna was right. Not that he doubted her, but this was proof. The presence of royalty hung from Kyra’s shoulders like an elegant cloak. With her chin held high she took confident, sure steps down the embankment.

Mikoto heard the approaching footfalls and sat up with a glare. “About time,” he growled. “I was getting bored.” Pulling the spent cigarette from his lips, he flicked the butt into the river.

“Gomen. Demo, arigato for your patience. It must have killed you.” Kyra stopped a respectful distance back. With one leg half tucked behind the other and her hands shoved into pockets, she looked completely at ease. “Since I made you wait, why don’t we make things interesting?” she offered

Intrigued, Mikoto got to his feet. Mimicking her stance he pulled out a new cigarette and lit up with a click of his fingers. “What do you have in mind?” he asked, expelling the fresh lungful of smoke.

“A wager.” Her flippant tone made the watchers mummer. Even Izumo was frowning. What was she playing at? “Whoever loses has to take remedial lessons with the winner.”

“I don’t teach.”

Kyra waved a dismissing hand. “Then if you win I’ll be your underling until Haze catches up with me,” she amended with an eye roll.

Mikoto took a slow drag on the cancer stick between his lips as he thought it over. Finally, he shrugged his agreement. If she was an underling he could order answers. Or have her bug Munakata. And it wasn’t like she was going to beat him. Mikoto hadn’t actively _lost_ a fight since he got his aura. Even his fights with Munakata ended in stalemates for both of them. Or they called it off for some reason. Either way, it sounded good to him.

“But for this to be effective, I have three conditions,” Kyra informed him.

Mikoto didn’t have to think about that. “Name ‘em.”

Kyra’s smirk worried Izumo and Misaki but it seemed like they were the only ones as the guys jeered. Mikoto hadn’t yet lost the look of intrigue. Kyra raised a finger. “We fight _only_ until first blood is drawn.”

“Hn.”

Her middle finger joined the first. “A semi-impartial third party is the judge.”

“Hn. Yata!”

Misaki straightened from the crouch he had taken. “Mikoto-san?”

“You’ve got the best eyes. Call it.”

“H-hai!” Misaki beamed honored. “Kyra-san?”

Kyra glanced up his way then shrugged. “Fine by me. I almost thought you’d have your rat call it, but Firetop works too. Finally,” Kyra planted her feet firmly as she reached to the small of her back and pulled a sharp looking knife, “come at me like you mean to kill and I might actually fight you for real.”

Mikoto’s smirk turned into an eager grin. Well, when she put it that way who was he to say no? Finishing his cigarette, he dropped it and crushed it under his boot. His aura, already present, grew even further as he began to let go of his control. “You might regret that, onna,” he said.

“NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!” the guys roared from the road. Instantly, Mikoto let go completely. His aura surged outwards like a true fire, sending his Wiseman levels soaring and his damaged Sword of Damocles appeared above his head with a crackle. Seeing the manifestation of his Sanctum in full force, Kyra’s eyebrows climbed into her hairline as she let out a long, sliding whistle.

“Damn,” she said flatly. “That’s a huge ass sword.” More than one person watching fell flat on their faces at that. Couldn’t she be at least a little shocked? Kyra looked as though he was staring at a new building. Not one of the greatest images of power out there. “Compensating for something Souh-san? You do know the saying about guys with big swords.” She sent him a filthy grin.

“Urusai!” Mikoto barked. With a surge, he sent his aura racing for Kyra. Flames licked the grass, turning everything to ash as it flew. Kyra flipped the danger so the flat of the blade could be pressed against her forearm as she brought her arms up to guard. The fire slammed into a barrier and flowed around her, much like when another King activated their own Sanctum. Mikoto was momentarily shocked as she emerged unharmed but the shock quickly turned into giddy joy. He could have _fun_ with her. Well then. A powerful push had him racing for his target. He pulled back his fist, encasing it with his fire, and put all his weight behind the punch. He wanted to end this in one blow and only Munakata had ever withstood the strength of his fists. Kyra matched him grin for grin as she raised both arms again. Inches before Mikoto’s aura would have collided with her skin, a shimmering aura appeared to stop him though she slid back several inches from his blow. “Nani?”

“Step up your game Souh-san,” Kyra taunted. She actually shoved him back several feet when she broke his form. Raising the knife, her grin turned predatory. “My turn.”

Mikoto just happened to blink and Kyra was gone. Out of pure luck, he brought his aura and an arm up in time to block the knife heading for his neck. Mikoto never saw Kyra move. But there she was, pressed close and trying to press her blade closer.  Muscles he had missed earlier were straining against his as she matched him. Unbidden, he slowly smirked. “Well. I might actually enjoy this.”

Her aura, a strange iridescent silver flecked with rainbows flared against his flames. With apparent ease, her aura matched his. Chasing away flames before she could be burned. Exactly just like Munakata. That must have been how she escaped his power last night at the hospital. “Enjoy this as you wish, but don’t let it get to your head. Otherwise, you’ll lose Souh-san!” Kyra chided. Shoving herself out of their deadlock she jumped high into the air and flipped away. “Come on little king! Show me what you’ve got.”

With a snort, Mikoto charged again. This time he aimed for her ribs. He wasn’t completely surprised when the knife came out to stop him. Pulling away at the last second saved him his fingers. Instead, he latched onto her wrist and tossed her over his hip. Kyra let her body fly, rolling and twisting with the movements so that she landed on her feet. Mikoto was a little impressed. She knew how to fight and fight well. Her feet under her, Kyra kicked up at Mikoto’s side. Quickly he dropped the arm he had to catch her kick before she could cave his ribs. With a wicked grin, Kyra used his grip as a pivot to bring her other leg up and strike Mikoto in the head. The sheer force of her blow coupled with her aura made him let go and back off. His head rang like a bell for a moment but Mikoto shook it off and squared off with her once more. Kyra had caught herself on her arms and easily flipped to her feet once more. They both paused, grinned at one another, and charged.

Kyra’s fighting style was very similar to Munakata’s, Mikoto realized as he rained blows that never did any real damage. Sure, he landed a few hits and pushed her around their fighting area. But her aura always pushed him back at the last second. She might be bruised, but he had yet to draw blood. While Munakata only tried to take his head off with that damn sword of his, Kyra also fought with well-timed kicks and punches as well as an almost inhumane flexibility to dodge and attack from. Yes, her blade was also aimed to kill but she would try to take off his head or cave his ribs with her blows. Much like him. For one, memorable moment, she even came close to strangling him with her thighs before he managed to throw her off. Despite his natural wariness around her, Mikoto found himself enjoying their fight as he attacked her as if she were another King.

Their movements became faster and their strikes harder until they were almost blurs of iridescent silver and red. Their clashes were accompanied by sparks of red and starlight before they broke off and began again. Both would have bruises that would last for days from this. But through it all Kyra kept _pushing_ Mikoto. In fact, though he was loath admit it, Mikoto could see he was slowly but surely _losing_ to her. For every blow he managed to land, she struck out with two more. And Mikoto was starting to get winded. Something only Munakata had ever managed to accomplish before though the Blue King had been just as exhausted. This girl was only just starting to sweat. Lashing out with his aura to give himself a chance to catch his breath, Mikoto got the impression that if their fight continued any further Kyra would win just by outlasting him. And that pissed him off.

Kyra’s aura easily shattered his attack into sparks and starlight. “I’ve gotta say Souh-san, I’m not impressed,” she admitted with a disheartened sigh.

“Oh?” Mikoto took the addition to his breather for all it was worth though he kept up his lazy look. “And I should care about your opinion why?”

“Because you are weak.”

“NANI?!” his clan roared as one before they broke off into their various insults.

“Weak. Fearful. Reckless. Angry. Pathetic,” Kyra listed off, her voice easily carrying over the crowd. Quickly shutting them up. Watching Mikoto, Kyra easily twirled her knife. The way she played with the blade spoke to her comfort level with the weapon. Skilled fingers rolled the knife over her fist while she slipped her other hand into a pocket. And her worlds reflected her knife’s edge as she stared at him. “You are all of these things and more. No wonder things are so messed up.”

Mikoto only clicked his tongue in annoyance and charged her again.

Kyra sighed and stood tall. A careless flip put the blade properly into her hands. “I think I’ve learned enough,” she declared, pulling her hand from her pocket. This time though she held something gently in her fist.

Up on the road, Anna let out a soft gasp. “Doshita, Anna?” Izumo demanded, kneeling by the young girl. Though the majority of his attention was on HOMRA’s princess, he still kept the fighters in the corner of his eye. To say he had been impressed by the fight would be an understatement. At times, it had been difficult for him to follow the two as they moved so fast. But Izumo could see Mikoto enjoying the fight more as time passed and he was pushed farther and father. But not once did Kyra use her aura as a weapon like Mikoto. And she was never burned by his aura. It simply added to the list of questions Izumo had. “What do you see?”

“Mikoto just lost.”

“No way!” Misaki snapped. It was only because his eyes were so good that he had been able to keep up with the fighters. “Kyra-san hasn’t even come close to landing a cut!”

Anna just shook her head silently. Their next blows would decide the match. All because of the red, glowing stone in Kyra’s hand. Izumo frowned but turned in time to watch. Kyra met Mikoto head on then the two passed each other. As they froze, Misaki's eyes widened stunned. Minus a few hairs out of place from the speed of the attack, Kyra was absolutely fine. Mikoto on the other hand…

Izumo slowly got to his feet and placed a reassuring hand on Misaki’s shoulder. He had seen it too. “Winner, Kyra-san,” he declared for the stunned Vanguard. Mikoto glanced up at them startled, his aura retreating ever so slightly. “Unless you want Kyra-san to take off your head Mikoto?”

Mikoto glanced over at Kyra and was startled to see blood dripping from her blade when she turned to face him. His blood. Raising a hand to his suddenly stinging neck, his fingers came away red. The shallow cut started just under his right ear and reached his collarbone. It already was steadily dripping onto his shirt. Having missed his jugular, the wound wasn’t deadly but it showed she meant business. What really got to Mikoto was the fact that she had somehow managed to cut through his aura to land the blow. A thing only Munakata had ever managed before now.

“Souh Mikoto!” Kyra’s sharp voice rang out, making him look up from his bloody fingers. The knife had been easily cleaned and long put away. Now she held fire in her hand. A fire that hadn’t been there before. Automatically, Mikoto raised his own aura as the fiery fist was pointed his way. “You have been judged and found wanting. You use your power recklessly and in anger and fear. You even allow your power to control you as your rage surges. These are all qualities in which a King should not possess. You have forgotten, or perhaps never even knew, what being a should of fire truly means. To nurture, protect, renew, and revive are just as important as passion, anger, heat, and destruction. You have allowed destruction and anger to rule your heart and head to the point of destroying yourself and what is most precious to you.” Turning her hand over, Kyra’s opened her fist to expose the red glowing stone. “As such, I will fulfill the request from the Element of Fire on first light. I will seal your powers and that of the majority of your Clan until proper control is learned and you learn the heart of a flame once more.”

“Nani?”

Kyra ignored Mikoto’s question and the started, even horrified shouts from the Clan. The fact that they scrambled down the riverbank to protect their king was equally dismissed. Yata led the charge as Anna’s small hands on Izumo’s coat kept the man in place. Despite his own desire to attack. “Don’t,” Anna begged. “She’s helping!”

Kyra’s powerful eyes met and held Mikoto’s. “ It is done ,” she said. At her words, the stone rose from her palm and began to spin.

With every rotation, a powerful wind picked up and grew. Stopping the approaching army in its tracks as a barrier of wind surrounded the two. Mikoto stepped back stunned when he realized his aura was rapidly being absorbed into the stone, siphoned away by the wind around them. Looking up, he could see his Sword of Damocles repairing itself before it too vanished into the stone. His once massive aura was now a mere candle flicker as the wind and light died down. Kyra carefully caught the stone as it gently fell and cradled it almost sadly. She murmured something Mikoto couldn’t catch before tucking the stone away. The second the stone was covered, the power and wind vanished altogether. That’s when sound Mikoto never noticed missing appeared as a chorus of war cries from his Clan as they charged their new target. Exhausted, Mikoto fell to his knees and couldn’t find the energy to call off their attacks.

It would have been useless anyway. Kyra easily countered every attack. Using powerful pressure points and tossing more than half of them into the river to cool off, she dodged and dissuaded them from attacking again. And with every counter, she edged closer to Mikoto. All too soon she knelt in front of him with the majority of his Clan members groaning on the ground. “Gomen nasai,” she apologized, slightly out of breath. Finally, damn it. But her hands were annoyingly steady as she fished out a handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it to the wound. “Let’s get this treated, ne? Anna-chan? Can you bring me my bag?”

Anna, who had resorted to holding Izumo in place with her body, slowly let go and looked around. She wasn’t surprised to see the majority of the Clan either wet, groaning, or both. But the fight was over. Lugging the bag with both hands, the Albino child rushed down the bank. Izumo warily followed at a much slower pace. Dropping the bag before Kyra, Anna turned her full attention to her King. “Mikoto, does it hurt?” she asked him. Her tiny hands took the place of Kyra’s to lift the cotton cloth away from the wound to eye it curiously before pressing down once more.

Mikoto wasn’t sure how to answer that. The cut stung, sure, but there was a hollowness in his body. Silently he placed a shaking hand on the white head of hair. Ha had no idea what to say that would reassure his princess. Mostly because he was mentally scrambling for a grip himself. Kyra pulling the bag close and undoing the opening pulled their attention her way. “It probably stings,” she informed Anna as she dug through the bag. “And he may be a little off balance for a bit. You’ll get used to it Souh-san.” Finding what she was looking for, Kyra pulled a silver metal tin and a roll of bandages free. “However, may I treat the wound I gave you? I promise I’m quite skilled in healing arts.” Her smile was oddly gentle.

“Do what you like,” Mikoto huffed as Anna pressed close. The arm not currently reassuring the little girl pulled out his smokes and lighter. His fingers trembled as he lit up.  Though he felt hollow, Mikoto also felt a light as a feather. The constant anger in his skin was gone. He didn’t have to struggle constantly to keep it and his flames in check. And yes, it was throwing his balance off.

Kyra laughed lightly and gave the slowly approaching Izumo a wry look. “I take it he’s a sourpuss naturally then?” she asked. Izumo just nodded. Kyra shook her head and inched closer to Mikoto. Pulling the tin apart exposed an aqua green paste. Kyra scooped up a coin-sized amount with two fingers while the other hand took the handkerchief from Anna. Gentle wipes exposed the wound properly. Mikoto flinched at the unexpected cold feeling from the paste as she smoothed it over the cut. Thankfully, it quickly warmed and soothed the pain he had been ignoring. It also stopped the bleeding. “I’m glad I still had a roll left,” Kyra admitted, opening the bandage now that the paste was applied. With Anna’s help, they gently wrapped Mikoto’s neck. Kyra made sure it would stay in place but wouldn’t choke him before she closed the tin and put everything away. “Leave that on for the rest of the day and you won’t even have a scar.”

“What did you do to me?” Mikoto finally demanded.

“An answer I find myself very interested in hearing,” Munakata’s sharp and annoying voice instantly put a sneer on Mikoto’s lips. Looking up, he glared at the Blue King and his dogs as they cautiously approached. Calculating eyes took in the downed Red Can member, Mikoto’s own new bandage, and the easily smiling Kyra quickly. “Awashima-kun, make sure the Red Clan receives proper medical treatment,” Munakata ordered.

Izumo, who had silently been reading for a fight, forced himself to relax. Even he couldn’t take on the Blue Clan all by himself. “Let them help,” he snapped when few of the boys looked like they were going to protest.

Once the two Clans were obviously distracted, Munakata returned his full attention to Mikoto. Though his expression was bland Mikoto could practically taste the restrained fear and anger in his rival’s body language. “Souh, you may find it interesting to know that your Wiseman Levels are gone. As are any readings from the Red Clan. In fact, if I couldn’t see you with my own two eyes, all of our equipment says your dead.”

“Is that so?” Mikoto couldn’t help the smirk. “Gomen to disappoint.”

Munakata sniffed and adjusted his glasses. “Indeed. Now, who _exactly_ were you fighting before then?”

All eyes turned to Kyra almost accusingly. Kyra simply smiled brighter. “Gomen for all the trouble. Souh-san was fighting me. And he lost. Before I forget, Souh-san, your lessons start tomorrow morning. Eight am sharp. Don’t be late, please. You’ll regret it.” She waited for Mikoto’s slow nod before eyeing the simmering Munakata.

Despite the black-haired man’s best efforts, his own aura was thrashing just under the surface. Shoving his glasses higher onto his nose, Munakata glared at her. “That would make you the source of the odd power we found then.”

“Indeed. Do I need to fight you as well Dobhar-chú?” she asked curiously. Ignoring the flabbergasted looks at her new name from Munakata, she stretched. “If so, I require coffee and food beforehand. Souh-san and his fireflies took a lot out of me while fighting with them. And sealing a dragon is never easy. Even on a good day. If I must deal with an ice hound and his pups, I will need to replenish my own energy in order to provide a decent fight.”

With a jaw-splitting yawn, Kyra got to her feet. Lazily, she slung her bag over her shoulder and started making her way to the road. It was pure luck that allowed her to raise her arm and block the sheathed sword aimed for her side. The very tip glanced against Kyra’s ribs and she swallowed an aborted hiss of pain. Still, she matched Munakata glare for glare. “I’d rather you not try going anywhere. Not until I get some answers,” he said coldly. “Now, please. Sit. Down.”

Kyra’s arm trembled slightly as she held Munakata at bay. He was trying to force her back without his aura and his eyes narrowed when she didn’t move an inch. Munakata was the one forced to step back when Kyra snapped her fingers in annoyance. Flames flew from her fingertips towards his face threateningly. Breaking off, Munakata faced her properly and readied to draw his sword. A motion Awashima copied without a second thought. Had she somehow managed to become part of Mikoto’s clan? A glance at Mikoto and Izumo dismissed that idea. They were both too taken back for her to have gone through the Rite.

Kyra’s sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of her head. “Good grief. I was just headed to the embankment. And I really wanted to explain all of this to Tatara-kun as well. He saw my power first after all.” Shaking her head, Kyra grumbled insults under her breath. “Honestly, the next time Haze tells me to learn to keep my temper in check, I really need to deck him. I finally found someone worse than me!”

Izumo finally shook off his own shock and stepped between Munakata and Kyra. “Kyra-san, I think we _all_ have questions. But Munakata-san we can take this conversation to a more controllable atmosphere.”

Munakata, Mikoto, and Kyra all eyed the growing crowd distastefully. Though the Blue Clan members were keeping curious onlookers back, they couldn’t stop sound from traveling. One by one, they nodded. “Very well,” Munakata agreed. This also would give him a chance to fully piece together what happened the evening before. “Let us talk more with Totsuka-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's and comments are welcome!


	5. Answers and More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hospital, Kyra offers them answers. Problem is, every time she answers a question, two more show up. Just what the hell is this girl? And how could she keep up with a King?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks. Reall life sucks and sucks HARD. Anyway, I'm posting as I'm about two chapters ahead and it helps keep me sane (mostly for my own sanity). I try to keep two chapters ahead of what's here so that I know A) where I'm going and B) that if life kicks my butt again I do have a buffer to throw at people still reading. Cheers!

It took a ton of convincing and even more threats to get everyone to where they belonged. Which was anywhere but there. Even though they had no power whatsoever, the boys were reluctant to leave Izumo, Anna, and Mikoto alone with the Blue Dogs and Kyra. Izumo’s mind spun at the revelation until he focused on the girl who caused it all. Her calm demeanor and overall uncaring of the agitation was familiar for some reason. Pushing those thoughts aside he bullied his boys to go home. They were all battered by Kyra’s disabling blows and needed sleep from losing access to their flames. Heck, even Izumo was left exhausted and he hadn’t even fought. Something he did not hesitate to point out and exploit. Liberally. The final nail in the coffin was Anna with her big red eyes and soft voice begging the boys to go and sleep so they could celebrate her birthday later. 

Finally, their small group of two Kings, their seconds, Anna, and Kyra were able to troop unhindered into Tatara’s room. The Red Clan perked up when they saw Tatara awake and carefully sitting up. Tatara only managed a brief, happy, greeting before a no-nonsense looking nurse ushered them back out. Apparently, Tatara was long overdue for a bandage change. The Kings glared at the door when they simultaneously realized Kyra had  _ not _ been pushed out with the rest of them. 

Getting the attention of another nurse, Munakata waved to the nameplate of the closed door. “Why is Hywel Kyra allowed to remain with this patient while receiving treatment but his family is not?” he demanded, showing his badge before the nurse could protest. 

The woman blinked first at this badge then examined the name on the door. With a heavy sigh, she pulled up her notes. “Dr. Hirigashi made a note that Hywel-san is a doctor in training from another country and provided emergency treatment that has not only kept this man from bleeding to death but may have even prevented any potential future infections. It says here, that Totsuka-san requested that she be allowed to continue assisting with his treatment as a part of a cross-cultural training for both herself and our doctors,” she said after skimming the notes. 

Munakata’s eyebrows raised impressed. This woman continued to confound and waylay him at every turn. “And her credentials were vetted?” he asked. 

The nurse looked over the tablet again then shrugged. “That’s all I have. Dr. Hirigashi was extremely impressed by her knowledge and skills though. And apparently, she has quite the willingness to learn and share information. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other patients that need me.” With a polite bow, the woman escaped. 

Munakata’s jaw twitched. “So Kyra-chan is really good at sweet talking,” Izumo commented, trying to distract the king. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he kicked a leg up to lean against the wall. “We probably should have guessed that last night. I don’t think we’ve ever encountered someone like her before. Ne, Mikoto?”

Mikoto hummed with a small nod. He claimed a spot next to Izumo that allowed him to stare directly at Tatara’s door. Absently, his fingers rolled an invisible cigarette. He desperately wanted to smoke, but his longing to make sure his man was safe overruled his addiction. 

“Nor one so powerful,” Awashima frowned. Crossing her arms under her ample bust she glanced at the door. “Those readings were off the charts. It’s hard to believe that they came from her.” Munakata nodded as he tried to figure out what her next step might be. 

“She’s not a puzzle,” Anna’s voice cut through his thoughts. When the Blue King frowned at her, she stared up at Mikoto solemnly. “She’s a connection. A catalyst for change.”

Mikoto and Izumo frowned. “How so Anna? What do you see?” Izumo asked. 

Anna carefully lifted her new necklace and looked at them through it.  “She saved Tatara. Before, I saw his death. There was nothing we could do to stop him from dying. Now our future is uncertain. Even I can’t pin it down. But she’s stopping the Red from burning away. Mikoto won’t disappear!” Izumo shoved down the horrified shudder. Anna had foreseen that both Tatara and Mikoto would die. Something only he ever knew about. And from how Munakata actually flinched, it was something the Blue King suspected. Mikoto frowned at his daughter. He had never heard that Tatara was going to die. Him, yes, it was something she admitted before. Anna ignored his frown to give the wood blocking her from Tatara a frown herself. “Demo, it’s hurting her to be alone. She isn’t meant to be that way. Can she stay with us Mikoto? Please?”

Mikoto hummed again, neither agreeing or denying her anything. Instead, he reached out and gently placed a hand on Anna’s head. There was a side of him that wanted nothing to do with the woman who had completely turned his life upside down. But he wasn’t in danger of blowing up. Of burning everything to the ground when his rage and ‘battle blood’ got the better of him. And he had agreed to remedial lessons. Maybe there was something to be said about keeping this Kyra girl around if not close. He could always use her to bug Munakata for him. The door to Tatara’s room distracted him from answering. 

The evil nurse from before stepped out with her cart and a pointed look. “Totuska-kun can have visitors now,” she sniffed. The look she gave the Kings said she really didn’t want to let them in but couldn’t deny her patient. “He and Hywel-chan have asked that you join them.” 

Anna perked up a that. Racing ahead of the adults she wasted no time clambering up into Tatara’s bed. Giving him a quick once over she saw no reason to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Much to Tatara’s obvious joy as a bright laugh filled the room. Kyra had claimed the room’s only chair and made sure Anna’s quick ascent was safe. “Good morning Anna,” Tatara chuckled. Hugging the girl as tightly as his wound would allow made the girl relax further. Finally letting go, she settled in at his side. Seeing the adults enter the room Tatara couldn’t help his worried frown. “King! I saw your sword earlier but Kyra-chan won’t tell me what happened. Please tell me you weren’t fighting Munakata-san again!”

Mikoto silently shook his head. 

Seeing the wound on his King’s neck, Tatara’s frown deepened. He couldn’t think of anyone else Mikoto could fight so hard that he summoned his sanctum. Or anyone else who had ever been successful in harming his King. Kyra placed a hand on Tatara’s with a soft laugh. “Gomen ne, Tatara-kun. Souh-san was fighting me. I wanted to tell you once we were done so they could confirm it. And answer a few questions.”

Feeling a small tug on the hospital gown, Tatara met Anna’s eyes. “Mikoto lost,” she said solemnly. 

“Nani?”

“I lost.” Mikoto claimed a sport against the wall to lean against. One that put him away from Kyra and, unfortunately, Tatara too. “Onna did something to me too.”

“A thing would like to know more about,” Munakata cut in with a pointed glare. 

Kyra smiled accommodatingly at him. Turning to Tatara the grin turned gentle. “But, first, Tatara-kun are you up for this little question and answer session? Because I really would like to explain all of this to you as much as anyone here. On top of the fact that I have no desire to lie to any of your or withhold more information.”

“Question and Answers?” Tatara echoed puzzled. “Like how you did that… shield thing last night?” 

“Hai. As well as any other questions this lot need to get off their chests. As it is, I have no idea how long it’s going to take for Haze to find me and bring me home. If he can.” A flash of fear, worry, hope, and longing dashed across her eyes before a bright smile returned. “I can at least answer what I can. If there is something I can’t, I know I can get you to someone who can.”  Leaning back, Kyra propped the back of the chair against the wall. With the chair’s front legs off the ground, she pulled a foot up to the seat to balance herself better. Folding her arms around the limb as she waited patiently for someone to begin. When no one moved, she looked at Izumo expectantly. 

Izumo nervously cleared his throat, well aware of the glare trying to burn a hole into his head from Munakata, and stepped up. “Kyra-san, you said last night that you were lost. And that it was due to a situation not of your doing, correct?” 

Kyra arched an eyebrow with a curious nod. 

“Then what’s the whole story this time? Because either you can fly or something else is going on.” Izumo heard Munakata’s soft inhale but focused on the small grin Kyra sported. 

A grin that was slowly growing. “Well, I did promise you the full story,” she laughed. “But what makes you so focused on this?”

“I went over Totsuka’s video with a fine tooth comb.” Izumo paused to give his friend an apologetic smile. Thankfully Tatara just waved the silent apology away. He understood. Turning back to Kyra he continued, “And I know that rooftop like the back of my hand. Totsuka’s dragged all of us up there enough times. There are only two staircases up. One from the inside and the other is an outside staircase. But the Colorless King was standing with his back to both. You appeared from the North to stop the attack. Which we appreciate.”

“Here, here!” Tatara echoed with a grin. “I can’t ever thank you enough.”

Izumo nodded. “Demo. To the North is only a barrier to prevent jumpers. It faces the street which means no roofs to hop across and no stairs to climb. Yet, there you are.” 

Kyra’s grin steadily grew as Izumo laid out his facts and findings. When he finished, she chuckled. “Oh my. There are so many pop culture references there that I’m not going to get to play with. I’ve got a feeling it would go right over everyone’s heads. And I thought Nue was a nightmare on that aspect. Oh well.” Shaking her head ruefully she met Izumo’s eyes steadily. “You’re correct. I didn’t take the stairs to the roof. However, I can’t fly, as much as that would be a fantastical thing. I was placed on the rooftop by a magical spell gone awry.” 

“Bull,” Mikoto growled. 

Munakata’s small frown agreed. “Magic is not real.”

“Says the dragonette who just spent the past half hour trying to turn me into a pulverized, extra crispy person,” Kyra drawled. “As well as an ice hound. Your powers aren’t magic?” Both men hesitated and Kyra’s grin returned. “Last I checked, magic is something science can’t 100% explain away.” 

“We call our power, Wiseman power,” Munakata explained, finally claiming a chair for himself. Far away from Mikoto. He could  _ feel _ the lack of power from his counterpart and it frightened him. Though he wouldn’t openly admit it. “We mentioned it yesterday if I recall correctly.” 

Kyra shrugged.“And I still call you elementals which is a form of magic. Same thing, different name. Now, what got me into this mess was a transportation spell gone awry. I was  _ supposed  _ to be transported from Aballo’s capital to my family in America when someone interfered. I wonder if Haze actually murdered the bastard for the screw-up. Then again Anna did threaten to come through and skin them if something happened…” Trailing off, she stared out the window over Tatara’s shoulder thoughtfully. After a moment, she shrugged. “Maa, not my head. Nue and Sam wanted an excuse to weed out more Lords anyway.” Shaking those thoughts away she canted an easy smile at them. “Questions?”

Dozens, but Izumo wasn’t sure where to begin. Now he was positive her powers were actually a form of magic. Or at least something like theirs. And she was definitely a princess as Anna mentioned. But how did her power work? Theirs they at least had some form of explanation for. 

“So that really was an aura?” Tatara asked curiously. “That iridescent silver?”

Kyra turned her attention to him easily. “Aa. Literally, my aura showed in a spell. It apparently reflects my family heritage, my natural element affiliation, and my charming personality. All my people have access to at least an aspect of this power and all of their auras are different. Whereas you combine and use the auras of the leaders of your elements. Bit different, but something new as well.” 

“Then the shield?”

“Just a simple protective spell.” Instantly a wall of iridescent silver appeared between Tatara’s bed and the rest of the room. Tatara and Anna caught a soft but high pitched whistle from behind Kyra’s teeth. “It can stop most physical, mental, and spiritual attacks. It can’t stop a bullet but a fist is another story. I could put up a more complex version, however, it is a hell of a lot more complex and doesn’t move well. This one shifts to encompass the caster.” She leaned forward and backward and the bubble moved with her. 

Starlight flared as Mikoto slammed his fist into the barrier. Kyra didn’t even flinch as he was stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing her incredulous look, he shrugged. “Had to make sure it worked,” he said, reclaiming his spot across the room. 

Munakata gave his fellow King a reproachful glare. “Quite,” he sniffed. Slowly he released his grip on his sword and motioned for Awashima to do the same. Internally though he was very impressed. He knew firsthand that Mikoto packed quite the punch. Even without his aura, the man could and had put an average man on the ground with one hit. Kyra’s light show, however, didn’t even budge. 

Kyra rolled her eyes in exasperation. Two short whistles dispelled the barrier and she shifted into a more comfortable position. “Next?” she asked. 

“What did you do to me?” Mikoto demanded. “I can’t feel my aura at all. And Munakata’s saying my Weismann Levels are gone. That only happens when a King dies or renounces their throne. And since I ain’t dead and sure as hell didn’t give this up, I’m a little annoyed.” Even without his aura, he radiated his displeasure.

“I sealed and locked away your elemental powers,” Kyra explained calmly, not letting his obvious irritation bother her. Then again, she had been very calm last night when he nearly lit everything on fire. “At the request of this world’s Fire Spirit of course. Your elemental patron if you will. You are still a King. Just, one that needs lessons. Apparently, he’s tired of his chosen kings exploding and killing themselves by falling too far into a blood rage. He wants you to learn control and strength. Of course, that got the other six elements asking for the same lessons for their Kings though they did make it clear that only two are in dire straights. Arigato Kami-sama. Training all of you at once would be one hell of a headache that I do  _ not _ need at this moment.”

There was a collective blink at the new information. For a moment, the only sound came from the medical equipment attached to Tatara and the low murmur of hospital staff beyond the door. Izumo’s soft chuckle made the Kings jump. “I swear I didn’t hear that right, Mademoiselle. You just said ‘of this world’? Meaning you’re from another world?”

“Considering I was in Japan a week ago and it did not have half of the tech you currently do? I’m gonna say, yes. It’s a possibility at least,” Kyra drawled. 

Oh now that just wasn’t fair, Izumo mentally wailed. How could he play her game when she had a different deck? “Is that why you said I wouldn’t know your country?” he nearly wined. 

Surprisingly, Kyra shook her head. “Iie, not at all. For one, my country is tiny. Really, really,  _ really  _ tiny. Another? We use the Anglicized version of its true name when in other countries. Mostly because it’s easier and there is less of a shock factor which is  _ unbelievably _ helpful, let me tell you. But until Haze, the man who cast the spell in the first place, runs a trace? I’m a bit stuck.” 

“Impossible!” Awashima finally snapped. “Your identification is purely American! And this nonsense about magic is completely insane!”

“Awashima-kun!” Munakata cut in sharply. Awashima’s jaw clicked shut so fast, Izumo was slightly worried she had bit her tongue. Seeing her boss’s glare, the Lieutenant sheepishly bowed her head and took a step back. Munakata huffed and gave Kyra a small smile. “Forgive my subordinate for her outburst Hywel-san.”

“Please call me Kyra,” she requested with a small wince. “It’s easier than my very Gaelic last name.”

Munakata’s smile turned accommodating. “Kyra-san then. However, Awashima-kun raised a valid point.”

Kyra gave him a tired smile. “Beyond the fact your own instruments couldn’t understand my aura? I know you can feel the binds on Souh-san though I admit that was me learning on the fly this morning. As I mentioned before, as far as I knew, Japan was nowhere near this advanced. As it is, the advisors are going to be chomping at the proverbial bit to protect our country from your tech if our worlds connect fully. Because you lot really could find our country and wreak havoc. Or they may end up throwing a damn hissy fit until you Kings are brought into our borders and properly trained. It’s a toss-up there.” Resting her chin on her knee, she shrugged off their tangible disbelief. “Look, I get it. This sound crazy. And I’ve heard some really out of this world stuff myself. Lived more than a few of them too. But it’s the  _ only _ answer I can’t rationalize away and I’ve been puzzling this over since… oh, say two am or better.”

Tatara sat up at that though he didn’t relinquish his grip on Anna. “You didn’t sleep?” he demanded worriedly. He knew for a fact that they didn’t leave the hospital until long after midnight. That had been the time the nurse had come in to let him know they had been tossed out and demand that he get some sleep. 

“Times zones,” Anna said through her eyes reflected Tatara’s worry. 

Krya shrugged absently. The very end of her braid had worked its way into her free hand and she nervously twirled the strands through her fingers. “Hai. I’m still on Aballo time. My body believes it’s heading on towards the evening, not late morning. I’ll crash tonight. Next?”

Izumo had a dozen thoughts but now he found himself confident in the information he had pieced together with Anna’s ever so helpful hints. Kyra was a princess who, through a bizarre set of circumstances, not only saved Tatara but was willing to tame and calm Mikoto. They would be completely  _ stupid _ not to shelter and protect this girl. And she already had Anna’s full attention and approval. A win all around. 

Finally, Munakata asked, “Do you have any proof of this Kyra-san?” Crossing one knee over the other, he folded his hands over the crossed joints. His sharp eyes didn’t miss how Kyra had stiffened at the not so subtle insinuations. “Forgive me, however, this is all sorts of … impossible.” 

In an instant, the feeling in the room changed. Awashima gripped her sword fearfully while Izumo readied to protect Anna and Tatara. Simultaneously, both Kings rose to their feet as a presence and power filled the small space. Making it seem even smaller. It was different than a King releasing their power. While each King could and sometimes did amplify their presence and stature, it was always limited to the immediate area around them and anyone close by could feel it as such. This was something new. It was if the very world was protesting Munakata’s unvoiced but oh so heavily implied accusation. Indigent that someone,  _ anyone _ dares question the small woman before them and was winding up like a Clansman ready to protect their King and his honor. 

Her icy stare chilled Munakata and kept him in his place. “Watch your words  Dobhar-chú ,” she warned, her tone just as frozen as her gaze. “I may be far from home and outnumbered but I can still silence impudent pups. And I do not take kindly to being called a lier. Or even suggested being one.”

Munakata slowly raised empty hands. “Forgive me,” he apologized with a small bow. “I mean no offense. But as the leader of SEPTER4, our local Law Enforcement, we will require some sort of verifiable documentation or proof.” 

“That I can understand.” Carefully pushing away from the wall, Kyra’s char fell to all four legs. Returning both of her feet to the ground, the air of a brewing fight began to lessen as well. Munakata slowly reclaimed his chair and signaled Awashima to stand down, something she did with great reluctance. Izumo also forced himself to relax, playing with his lighter as he leaned further into the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Mikoto doing the same.  “I take it your own readings are not enough?” Kyra asked

Munakata only inclined his head.

She sighed at that. “My proof might be considered subjective,” she warned. Izumo wondered just how far her version of “subjective” could be as well as what she had in mind to offer them. Still, he couldn’t help but light up curiously as he and Munakata nodded. With a small eye roll, Kyra leaned over and dug through her bag. “I can offer you two things. One is my full, legal name and titles. Which are ridiculously long but explain so much. I’ve got legal papers in here somewhere…” Trailing off she frowned and focused completely on the bag 

“And the other proof?” Tatara asked curiously. 

“She’ll let us talk to the Red,” Anna answered for the obviously distracted older woman. “And the Blue.”

Mikoto leaned forward with a small frown. “What do you mean, Anna?”

The girl pulled her attention away from Kyra to blink at him slowly. “They’re alive,” was her simple, factual, response. 

Of course, they were. As if their world wasn’t already on its ear, Izumo mentally lamented. Their damn auras were actually living things. Kyra just had to go and find a way to make things go even more sideways. “Ah-ha!” Kyra’s triumphant cry made him look her way. With a grin, she pulled a thick leather binder free from the very bottom of the bag. Izumo had missed that when they had gone through her things. “I knew I put this in here! Sam always has documents he wants me going over the slave driver.” 

Though he was still mentally lamenting his life choices, Izumo managed a small grin. “Your friend sounds like Munakata. A stick for a… spine,” he commented. When Munakata glared, Izumo’s grin grew. 

Kyra shrugged, undoing the leather lacing. “He’s Aballo’s sole Ambassador. I will swear to hell and back he learned it from the American government. Those hard asses wouldn’t know humor if it stood on two legs and slapped ‘em with a fish.” Thumbing through the papers she quickly found the one she wanted. With a happy hum, she snapped the binder closed and got to her feet. The binder found a place on her chair as she turned back to the group. “Now, to start with, the best way to introduce myself properly is to use the Western traditions for names. And … it’s really,  _ really _ long.” 

“And the paper?” Mikoto demanded. 

“Documentation. Legal documentation that backs up my name and titles. Signed, sealed and delivered. Allow me to introduce myself again. Properly this time. Watashi no namae wa  Kyra Líle Aelirone Hywel : Blood descendent and heir of Merlin and the Lady of the Lake, current Lady of the Mists, Mistress of Stonehenge, and Crown Princess of Aballo, also known as Avalon, and Atlantis.” As she bowed her left hand came up to cover her heart and her right twisted dramatically into a more European flair. Straightening ever so slightly, she offered Munakata the papers in her hand with a small grin. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintances Munakata Reisi the Blue King, Souh Mikoto the Red King, Kusanagi-san, Tatara-kun, Awashima-san, and Anna-hime.” 

Izumo was gapping. He knew he had to be. While it was nice to have his information confirmed, because damn it her mannerisms just screamed princess, she was the Crown Princess? Of  _ Avalon _ ?! She had to be joking. Something Awashima obviously agreed with if her slow head shake was anything to go by. “This is ridiculous,” Awashima huffed. “Avalon and Atlantis are fairy tales. How can you expect us to believe such a rather obvious lie?”

In a flash, the power that had subsided in the room came roaring back. Awashima’s knees locked as she struggled under the immense pressure that was slowly inching ever closer and Kyra’s icy glare. Though the girl didn’t straighten from her bow. “Believe what you will  _ after _ you examine my proof,” Kyra said coldly. 

Izumo struggled to get enough air into his lungs and reflexively tugged at his collar. “The paper?” he asked. 

Emeralds flashed his way and instantly softened to a lighter green. The air pressure eased as well. Silently, Krya shifted so the paper was angled towards him instead. Cautions steps got Izumo close enough to take the page with trembling fingers. The paper was thick with beautiful calligraphy of English letterings. A wax seal at the bottom held the official sign of the Queen of England to show the paper was legally binding and unaltered. Wading through the elegant script, Izumo slowly made out that the Queen of England was formally recognizing Kyra’s official claim to the mystical land. And that it was hers to rule. Swallowing hard, he carefully passed it over to the pale Munakata. “It’s real,” he offered weakly. 

Munakata didn’t need much more than a glance to agree. “Indeed. These signatures are incredibly hard to duplicate. As is the seal. You said you held another proof?” 

Finally, the agitation in the air vanished and Awashima could breathe again as Kyra straightened. “Aa. It is as the Hime said. Thankfully, they want to speak to you all as well. Hopefully, it will save me a headache later.” Izumo and Munakata shared a slightly troubled look at her rather ominous words. 

A wind sprung from Kyra’s feet to spin around the room. Izumo and Awashima struggled to remain upright as her power joined the wind. Thankfully, Anna and Tatara were unaffected, safe on Tatara’s bed, though Mikoto and Munakata were starting to struggle. Her powerful eyes slid closed as Kyra raised a palm level to the ground. Blood no one had noticed hovered on her fingertips before a single drop fell. But before the blood could hit the ground, everything changed. 

The white hospital walls and medical equipment not hooked up to Tatara were gone although Tatara’s bed and Munakata’s chair remained. A cathedral ceiling arched over their heads in a Grand Hall space that appeared around them. Equally high windows and several French doors that lead to balconies let in a soft noon light across bright runners, banners, and stone. A gilded chair of gold, silver, and gemstones stat on a high dais at the very head of the space. Several of the windows were open, letting in a gentle soft breeze that carried the scent of salt air, blooming flowers, and the distant sound of nature and the sea. A glance out of one of the french doors showed a beautiful garden and the glistening ocean in the distance. 

The group looked around in awe. “An illusion?” Awashima asked. Kneeling down, she pressed a hand to the stone under her shoes. The warmth from the sun-soaked material easy leached into her palm.

“Not quite,” Kyra said. Her hand fell to her side limply, the blood no longer present, and eyed the room sadly. “From what Haze has taught me, this is actually a projection from my own mind in tandem with the more intricate barrier I mentioned earlier that allows us to access another plane of existence very few can reach while still living. Here we can speak for as long as we wish without anyone disturbing us. We could even fight,” Munakata and Awashima tightened their grips on their swords but Kyra ignored them, “and no damage would occur to the room we were in. Though, to be honest, I’d rather not fight. I’m still exhausted from my fight with Souh-san.” 

“Where _ are _ we?” Tatara asked in an effort to distract the simmering Kings. He stared at a flowering ivy climbing the stone just out the window by his bed. Several flowers waved invitingly inside with the breeze. Reaching out he gently tugged the white flower free to smell it. Honey and mint combined with the sea salt in the air. “It’s beautiful.” 

Kyra finally sat on the edge of the bed next to him. Carefully she reached over him and Anna to steal a flower as well. This one she carefully threaded behind Anna’s ear. The young Strain blinked at the older princess as she reached up to touch the flower. “This is the Great Hall in the Royal Palace of Avalon,” Kyra said almost sadly. “The place I inherited after the death of the last King. It’s only a copy though. Taken from my memories and fashioned into a poor replica so this meeting can take place.”

Anna and Tatara were taken back at the sad yet angry tone Kyra had. Kyra missed the looks as she was watching the others in amusement as they expired the room, all trying to dispel her “illusion” and none of them successful. The two Reds saw her lips twitch as she suppressed a smile at Mikoto. The Red King quickly got bored with prowling the room and flopped down at the food of Tatara’s bed. Leaning over they saw him cross his arms behind his head and for all appearances fall asleep. But for her amusement, there was an air of sadness around Kyra. “Gomennnasai, Kyra-chan,” Tatara murmured, gently placing a hand on the hand she had placed on the bed. When she gave him a puzzled look he gave her a sympathetic smile. “For your loss.”

Kyra looked down at his hand them back up at him completely lost. “My loss?” she echoed. 

“Your father.”

“Oh.” The confusion cleared up and she wrinkled her nose. “My father passed when I was four. Anna-chan knows this already, but I was adopted by my godparents. 

Now  _ he _ was confused! Tatara tilted his head at her making Anna blink up at him. “So you became a princess a long time ago?” he asked puzzled. 

A single shoulder rose and fell carelessly although Tatara could practically feel in the tension in Kyra’s frame. Anna felt the same and reached out to gently touch Kyra’s shoulder. Both of them noticed Kyra avoided looking at the elaborate chair, no throne, in the hall. “I guess you could say that. If you’re speaking of the late king, however, the would be my distant cousin. I never met him before he died. According to our recently rediscovered history, his family was born of the second in line after Merlin’s son. They inherited the throne after an attempt to kill the, at the time, King and his heir in a silent coup d’état. They killed the 4th King of Avalon but not his son, my ancestor. Or rather, my father’s ancestor. We have reason to believe that my mother was also related to the late King, the one I’m taking over for, but we can’t confirm anything as she would have been born to a mistress and my mother is dead. Her parents died shortly after my parents married as well. Anyway, when the late king died, I apparently had just come into my own inheritance. And that inheritance gave my blood and magic up as the true heir.” Kyra finally stopped her babbling with a violent head shake. Seeing Anna and Tatara’s confused looks she offered them a small smile. “It’s all sorts of complicated so let’s set that aside for another day.” 

Tatara slowly nodded. He could tell something was missing but he couldn’t pinpoint what. Setting those thoughts aside as she asked, he went back to watching the others. From the small frown Munakata now had, it was obvious he had overheard the conversation but was also missing something. The Blue King was starting to realize he was working with either incomplete or completely wrong data. And with the wrong information, he had started making plans. Plans and assumptions that would now be a detriment. And that irritated him. 

Awashima’s clipped pace towards him had Munakata mentally tabling those thoughts as well to focus on his second in command. “It appears real, sir,” she confirmed. “While I can’t get any of the doors to open, nothing is dispelled by touch or strike.” 

“I have found the same. We’ll just have to try something different,” he mused. Gathering his power tightly, Munakata spiked his aura close to the point of materializing his sanctum. While he doubted Kyra was a Strain, he hoped his ability to interfere with the world would disperse her trick. But Kyra snorted in an aborted laugh as violent cursing from an unknown voice filled the air. 

Munakata, Izumo, and Awashima spun towards the previously closed grand entrance startled. A man with wild red hair was grudgingly handing over a clinking bag of coins to his blue-haired lady companion. “Damn it K! Why’d you only seal mine?” the man complained, watching as his bag was happily tucked into the woman’s leather belt. “That’s a hundred gold I just lost!” 

“I’m not the one stupid enough to make a bet with Lila, Faye,” Kyra drawled, pulling a leg to her chest so she could rest her chin on her knee. “Besides,  _ you _ were the one who asked me to deal with your dragonette. Lila’s pup wasn’t in danger of killing himself. The dragonette was.” 

The man, Faye, growled at Kyra as fire appeared to dance around his feet. He was a bear of a man, easily taller than Mikoto, and built like a mountain. A fire red beard and mustache matched his long shaggy hair to obstruct all but the man’s red eyes from view. Bare-chested, Munakata could count dozens of scars from various weapons he knew and more he couldn’t identify over the stranger’s body. Breaches kept the man modest, but he was barefoot. Out of the corner of his eye, Munakata saw Souh sit straight up and give the male his full attention. No doubt feeling the flowing Red Aura from the stranger just as Munakata was. 

He was distracted when the woman, Lila, tossed her floor-length blue waves over her shoulder loftily. Her delicate features and graceful frame were similar to Kyra’s, hinting that they were at least from the same area. Royal blue eyes watched her companion haughtily as she brushed imaged dust from her flowing gown. “The princess has a point, hot head. I won the money fair and square so do stop throwing a fit. At least I can use my head, unlike a certain firebird I know?”

The flames around Faye’s feet grew. “What was that?” he growled. 

Lazily twirling a finger, a stream of ice appeared and froze the fiery man glaring at Lila. “Cool off, boy,” she taunted. 

Faye spluttered as he was instantly soaked, the ice quickly turning to water, but Faye was no longer on fire. Shoving his sopping hair out of his eyes, he glared. “Ice Bitch,” he muttered wringing out his beard. The strong revealed face features twitched as he kept further biting comments behind his teeth. 

Ignoring her annoyed companion, Lila sashayed towards Munakata. He could feel his own aura reacting to the woman as she approached. Stopping an arm’s length away, she looked him over critically. “Hmm. I was definitely correct in choosing you, Munakata Reisi. You have done well as my King.” 

Munakata’s mind raced as he came to a very startling conclusion. “Lady of the Blue Aura, I presume?” he guessed with a small smile. Behind him, Awashima gasped and Lilia’s smirk grew. Munakata ignored her and leaned slightly to the left to smile at Kyra. “I must say I’m not quite convinced Kyra-san.”

Kyra’s soft snort was a welcome distraction from Lila’s subsequent glare. “You will,” she promised. 

Fay lit himself on fire again, prompting Munakata and Awashimaa to step back warily. When the water evaporated in a cloud of steam they realized it was just to dry himself. Giving Lila a glare, Faye beelined for Mikoto. Like the woman, he stopped an arm's length from the Red King. Crossing his arms and making his muscles look even bigger, the two glared at each other silently. “You’ve got a lot of work to do boy!” the gruff man snapped. “I chose you for a damn good reason but you’ve gone and lost yourself!”

Mikoto sneered in contempt. “And you’re claiming to be the Red Aura?” 

“Introductions you lot,” Kyra interrupted with a small sigh. Tatara eyed her worriedly as she looked to be falling asleep on her knee. One arm was wrapped around the leg and the other her waist. It was only the single green eye watching everything closely that said she was quite awake. “Full titles too if you please.” 

Faye scoffed, obviously thinking the matter was beneath him, but turned away from Kyra’s raised eyebrow. “As you wish K. I am Firestone Faye, Element of Fire and patron of the Red Aura. You, Souh Mikoto, are my King and chosen mortal vessel of my powers! Or at least you will be once Kyra-hime whips you back into shape.”

“And I am Icestone Lila,” Lila bowed elegantly with her introduction, “Element of Ice and patron of the Blue Aura. You, Munakata Reisi, are my King and chosen mortal vessel of my powers. Please attend the remedial lessons with Kyra-hime and Souh-san. You’ll find quite the benefit to them.” 

Munakata gave Lila an odd look but nodded. Izumo finally finished his own exploration, including investigating the door that closed once the newcomers had arrived and ever opened again, and leaned against Tatara’s headboard. “You’ve got some pretty convincing proof, Kyra-san,” he commented. “But how can those two be our  _ patrons _ ?”

“Indeed,” Munakata murmured.

“Told you,” Kyra smirked tiredly at the two indigent elementals. “I should have made a bet. I could use an extra hundred gold.”

Faye spluttered incoherently. Lila glared first at Kyra then at Munakata before sniffing indignantly. “Skeptics,” she huffed.

“They’re the elements,” Anna said, openly staring at Faye. “His Red is Mikoto’s Red. But Mikoto’s is prettier.” Faye went from spluttering to beaming to gapping so fast, Izumo almost got whiplash watching him.

Even Lila looked amused though irritated. “Summon your power Munakata-san,” she said. “It will tell you the most. Then we can finally move on.”

Munakata raised an eyebrow but fully unleashed his aura. There were several shocked sounds as Lila vanished. Instinctively, Munakata looked up. Instead of his elegant, beautiful, sword, Lila hovered over his head. His radiant Blue Aura surrounded her frame, easily suspending her as if she was the Sword. Her eyes were closed and her hair floated around in an unseen wind. In her cupped hands, his sword finally appeared then hovered in front of her heart as Lila spread her arms wide. A sword in human form. 

“T-that’s good,” Izumo stuttered, his glasses slipping down his nose. Shakily he managed to settle the lenses back. 

Munakata stared at the woman overhead, barely hearing the Red Tactician. A part of him was completely bowled over by this. But the rest of his brain was in overdrive. “We can only see them like this here?” he asked. 

Kyra shrugged. “No idea. I saw Fay within Souh-san’s sword when we fought though.”

Oh, this changed everything. There was so much Munakata had wanted to ask his predecessor. And now he could ask the very source. Pulling his aura back he watched as Lila vanished overhead only to reappear at his side. As if she could sense his excitement and curiosity, she gave him a small smile and patted his arm. “Does that convince you my King?” she asked coyly. 

“Hai.” Munakata grinned. “Now, what was it you wanted to speak on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of new stuff here. Originally, I was using this fic as an "I have no idea if this will work in my world" dumping ground. Which means Kyra, her little revelation, and so on, are actually part of a larger original work I'm poking at. If you want more of Kyra's story, well that's going to come much later. When my novel finally is finished. It's plotted, drafted, and through the first draft. It's not done yet, but this fic allowed me to play with Kyra's character before I turned to her novel and finished putting her onto the pages. Thanks for that folks. 
> 
> Reviews are sweet, Kudos are awesome, and I hope y'all enjoy this.


	6. Auras and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra's finally giving out real answers. Even if they don't exactly leave Izumo rolling in a feeling of sunshine and roses. But with information in hand, ideas grow as does natural curiosity. 
> 
> "How about a truce?" Izumo offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!

Kyra magically fashioned and summoned chairs for everyone though she and Anna were content to say on Tatara’s bed. Krya grinned when Awashima still poked at it dubiously before she sat but everyone soon settled in. Even the reluctant Mikoto settled into a chair though he decided he was sitting backward. Lila flipped her hair behind her as she turned to the Kings. “I know you both have quite the list of questions. We would have preferred to do this as a group, however, Kyra-hime had a valid point on early introductions” 

“It can be difficult to get all of us Kings in a room at a time,” Munakata admitted, elegantly folding his hands over his knee. His purple eyes s had a calculating gleam as he watched everyone settle in.  

“And, disbelief is something that can be stronger as a group,” Faye sighed, crossing his arms. “This way you can vouch for us when we do full introductions and explanations.” 

Lila nodded. “Especially getting you lot together. Still, what we can do at this moment is address some of the questions you may have. We can speak of getting you Seven together at a later date.” 

Munakata nodded thoughtfully. Taking out his surprisingly, and thankfully, working PDA he made a note to at least  _ try _ to get an audience with the Gold King. And having a medic on hand should the Gold King agree to meet with this girl. He wasn’t a young man after all. As he typed, Izumo raised a hopeful hand. “I’ve got one,” he admitted when Lila and Faye looked his direction. Waving a hand to indicate the room around him he asked, “Why is it that only Kyra-chan can do this? And why now?”

When the two elements looked at Kyra curiously, she shrugged. “Last first then,” she sighed, shifting to better see the information broker. “Why now? Because I’m here, come hell or high water. This,” she waved a hand at the room around them, “well, there are two  _ powerful  _ factors in my favor. First off, I’m only half human, we think, so I can bend a ton of ‘natural rules’ most humans can’t.” 

“Wait, really?” Tatara almost squawked as he leaned forward then flailed wildly, wincing as his wound protested. Muscles that should have worked were taking a vacation it seemed. Settling back against his pillows, he looked her over. “You look pretty human to me!”

Kyra worriedly shifted to help him but settled again when Tatara waved her away. Anna pressed close and only relaxed when Tatara smiled. “Elves are very mortal shaped anyway,” Kyra agreed, draping her arm over her raised knee. “What gives them away is the ears.” Very gently, Kyra moved the hair no one noticed covering her ears. Tucking golden strains behind very pointed tips. 

“Kawaii,” Anna murmured, crimson eyes fixed on the points. 

Kyra shot her a small smile and focused on the gapping Izumo. “Secondly, because I’m not fully human, I’ve got access to a massive amount of magic and power.” 

“Essentially,” Lila sighed, crossing her ankles elegantly. “There is, of course, someone else who can do something similar. But we no longer have time for the Silver King to reach his fullest potential. Kyra-hime has a direct connection to all of the elements through The World’s Tree. Which makes this conversation possible and smooth.” 

“Then there’s the whole fact that she is here and things are going south,” Faye ruffled his hair agitatedly. “If we had to sit around waiting for the Silver King to get off his cloud, we’d never talk. And with Colorless going crazy it’s only a matter of time before he tries to infect the rest of us. Thank Creation, Mikael is stronger than he looks.” 

“Mikael?” Munakata interjected curiously. 

“The Colorless patron,” Lila and Faye chorused.

Munakata filed the name before finally tucking his PDA into his coat. “I see. And can he track his King?” 

The two elements grimaced. “Sort of,” Lila offered after a moment. “But it is quite difficult to explain.” 

“Make it simple,” Mikoto finally interjected with a glare. 

Stumped, the elementals turned to Krya again. “They are elements,” the girl sighed, hugging her knee once more. “Wherever the element is, so are they. Which means their concept of physical space is  _ vastly  _ different to our own. If you summon your Swords, you’re giving them a physical form in what we call ‘Reality’. But without a summoning? These lot can only give vague impressions.” 

The adults grimaced. “Unhelpful,” Tatara frowned. “Especially since he tried to kill me.” 

“So we’ll need to find the Colorless King on our own,” Munakata sighed. “A difficult task as the boy is not in any database SEPTER4 has access to. Can this Mikael give us anything?”

Faye shook his head. “The Fox lost its identity to its ability and madness. But Mikael was able to glean a plan which is where  _ you _ come in.”

Mikoto tilted his head his head lazily under Faye’s glare. “Not much use if I can’t burn nothing,” he pointed out. 

“Thus lessons from Kyra-hime. Once you learn some control, we can spring the trap that Fox tried to make.” Faye smirked and nodded in Anna’s direction. “Our little hime’s got an idea on what I mean.”

Anna blinked as everyone turned to her in confusion. “He thinks Tatara is dead. That even a stranger couldn’t have saved him from his wounds. Only another King. So start the war,” she summarized, playing with her necklace. “Red versus Blue versus Colorless.”

Izumo let out a soft huff as the pieces connected. “Of course. If Tatara had died, we’d’ve gone after the boy like bloodhounds. And more than likely, sooner or later Mikoto would’ve gotten more unstable.” Anna nodded at each point. 

Munakata sighed. “I would then be forced to contain Souh or even kill him to prevent a Damocles Down.” He rubbed his eyes in an uncharacteristic show of weakness. “A complete unbalancing of power.” 

“The Fox also mentioned taking power last eve,” Kyra added softly. “Mikael confirmed this morning that this King can possess other people, thus it’s odd form, and is trying to consume your powers as it possesses each King.” 

Both Mikoto and Munakata instantly bristled at the idea. Of all the things that had run through each of their heads, that was not something they had ever considered to be a possibility. “Can it?” Awashima finally asked, stopping her notes. 

Kyra could only shrug. “I’d rather not find out,” she admitted. “My specialty in magic is barriers along with healing, so I’d like to try and craft some protections for your clans. I should have enough materials to at least try.”

It wasn’t much, but any reassurance that his people would be safe had Mikoto relaxing slightly. “Only two problems with this plan. Tatara survived and we aren’t pissed. And no aura right now. Can’t show I’m unstable without it.” 

Faye snorted. “Leave the later to me. Just attend Kyra-hime’s lessons boy. She can teach you how to stabilize our connection yet can keep it from happening until the last second. I’ll just go wild for a bit. And she can teach you some new and fancy skills for you and the boys to whoop ass with.” When Mikoto perked up, Faye sent him a toothy grin. 

Lila artfully ignored the look as she turned to face the Blues. “Thus why you should attend as well, Munakata-kun. It wouldn’t do for a fire to try and trump ice.”

“Something we both agree on,” Awashima muttered. 

Tatara and Izumi traded fond, exasperated grins. If there was on constant, it was Awashima’s dictates for their King. Along with Mikoto and Munakata’s ever-present love/hate relationship. A silent, jaw-splitting yawn from Kyra refocused the two. “It there anything else?” Tatara asked with a pointed nod in Kyra’s direction. “I think we all need some time and we need to come up with a way to hide Tatara.”

Kyra blinked at the sudden attention and offered a confused grin when the silence stretched. “For now,” Munakata agreed. “Can we speak should more questions arise?”

“Go to Kyra-hime’s lessons and yes.” Lila rose and gently tugged Kyra to her feet and cradled Kyra’s head between her hands. Kyra blinked up at her with a wry smile. “Rest hime. You greatly need it.”

“Lila’s right kid. You’re dead on your feet.” Faye gently dislodged the other element so he could pull the thin girl into a hug. Kyra froze for a second before melting into his grip. When Faye let go, Lila replaced him and murmured softly into Kyra’s hair. Letting the women have their moment, Faye turned to Mikoto with his arm outstretched. “You’ve done good so far lad. But I know you can do better. Or do you want that ice boy to out burn you?”

Mikoto blinked at the hand then up at Faye. A dark smirk pulled at his lips when he finally grasped the offered limb. “As if he could.”

Faye’s bushy beard quivered at the huff Awashima made. Letting Mikoto go, the fiery man bowed low to Tatara and Anna. “Every fire’s gotta have an air. I’m glad to see that Mikoto-kun’s survived. Stay with him, Totsuka-san.”

Tatara blushed hotly. “H-hai,” he mumbled. Faye laughed as he straightened. 

Kyra and Lila finally stepped apart when they turned to the girls. Kyra looked rather teary-eyed then before but the stubborn lift to her chin was back. When Lila gave her a concerned look, Kyra smiled brightly in return. Satisfied, Lila turned to Munakata. “As I said, attend Kyra-hime’s lessons and you’ll learn quite a lot Munakata-san. It wouldn’t hurt you to also learn humility and to know when to apologize.”  

Like Faye, Lila offered her King a hand. But unlike Mikoto, Munakata had some manners. Taking the offered hand, he brushed his lips over her knuckles. “I will take that under consideration. It was a pleasure, Lila-sama,” he assured her. “We will speak again soon.”

“Yes, I suspect we will,” Lila laughed as she pulled away. With a small nod to the rest of the group, the two elementals stepped away. “Take care. All of you.”

Kyra bowed to them and, just like before, lifted a hand parallel to the ground. Once more a single drop of blood hovered from her fingertip and as if fell, the hospital came roaring back along with its sounds. The group froze, trying to take it all in before one by one they heaved a sigh of relief. Kyra shook her head at them and claimed her chair again so she could repack her bag. 

“That was… enlightening,” Izumo mussed, rubbing his eyes. “I need a cigarette.” 

Mikoto rocked to his feet silently and headed for the door. After a moment’s hesitation, Munakata stood as well. “Awashima-kun, keep these three company please,” he requested, already following Izumo out. “I believe I have a nasty habit to indulge.”

“Ha.” Though she looked rather disgruntled at the thought, Awashima settled back into her chair as Tatara stared up a conversation between Anna and Kyra. From the sound of it, Tatara was asking about Anna’s new necklace. That taken care off, the three men quickly stepped up to the roof garden. Mikoto and Izumo waited no time slipping cigarettes between their teeth. With simultaneous clicks, the lighters that manifested in their hands were lit and the cancer sticks were burning. 

Munakata took his time lighting up just to calm himself a bit further but soon he too was puffing into the air. With a lungful of smoke between them, the nicotine was already going a long way to soothe frayed nerves. Now calmer, the three men eyed each other speculatively. “Well, that was… quite the ordeal,” Izumo smiled. Leaning against a wall, he took a deep drag on the stick and watched the two Kings. “Question is, what’d we do next.”

Mikoto grunted and flopped onto a bench. “She’s got power,” he growled around his cigarette. “And knows how to use it.”

“She is quite the wild card.” Munakata looked as though it physically pained him to admit that much. “However, if a sliver of the information she has provided proves to be true, we have quite the advantage as well.” 

The Fires nodded. This was all sorts of unexplored territory for all of them. But already Izumo could feel a plan forming. “How about a truce?” he offered. When the two Kings eyed him he quickly added, “At least until a plan is finished anyway.”

Munakata raised an eyebrow. “What do you propose?”

It took Izumo about ten minutes to lay out his idea. Munakata only interjected occasional small corrections and mulled it over with a small frown. A glance at Mikoto and anyone watching knew the plan suited him just fine. In fact, the man was laid out on a bench, smoking away while he dozed. The only time he opened his eyes was when Izumo laid out his idea to hide Tatara. But after a moment he fell back into a doze. 

Finally, Munakata agreed with a few more revisions and contingencies. Summoning the grumpy Fushimi as a stand-in second, the two clans laid out a plan both sides could agree on and sign. With the ink drying, they turned to the sound of approaching footsteps. Anna lit up the moment she saw Mikoto and raced to his side. At a more calm pace, Awashima followed. Izumo frowned when Kyra was nowhere in sight. 

“We were asked to leave Totsuka-san’s room so he could bathe,” Awashima explained. “Kyra-san was occupied by the attending physician.” And leaving a child to run off on her own was a sure fire way to get the Red’s up in arms. 

“I’ll find Kyra-chan,” Izumo sighed, crushing the butt of his second cigarette under his shoe. “She and I need a talk anyway.”

Munakata looked as though he was being forced to swallow a lemon. But he still nodded. “Very well. We are leaving anyway. Until the morning, Souh.” With a flurry of their coats, the Blues turned on their heels and left.

Mikoto flapped a careless hand, uncaring that Munakata was long gone, as he rolled to his feet. “You got this Izumo?” he demanded. 

“Aa. Anna, let’s see if we can get Kyra-chan to go shopping with us, ne?”

Anna, who had claimed her place at Mikoto’s side, suddenly was next to Izuno with an expectant look. Izumo laughed as he offered the young girl a hand. He did a double take when he noticed the flower Kyra had threaded into their princesses hair was still there. But Anna’s small hand gripping his fingers tightly refocused him as Anna pulled him back inside the hospital. They stopped by Tatara room only to ushered away as he was sleeping. Apparently, the bath sapped his strength. Not surprisingly really. But Kyra was still nowhere to be seen. With a small, charming smile Izumo sauntered to the nurse's station. Instantly the ladies giggled. One managed to keep a straight face as she met Izumo smile for smile. “Can we help you sir?” she asked politely. 

“I hope you can.” Izumo gave her a brighter smile. “There was a young lady with us earlier. Long gold hair? Foreigner?”

The puzzled look the nurse had quickly vanished. “Ah, Hywel-san!” she smiled. “The doctor was meeting with her in room 3461. They wanted to discuss Totuska-san’s treatment if I remember. Last I checked, they were still there.”

“Arigato.” Izumo gave the ladies a final smile as Anna began tugging him away. The room in question thankfully wasn’t far from Tatara’s which was nice and the door was open. Izumo peered inside and blinked when he saw movement behind the screen. 

The doctor’s deep sigh kept the information broker silent. “Well, it looks to be in good condition though I have never seen sutures like this before.” 

“Good.” Sneaking close, Izumo peered through the cracks in the screen. Kyra stood with her back to him and shirt up to her chest. The doctor was carefully wrapping a roll of bandages around her stomach. Red, angry stitches on her side vanished with each pass of white cotton. “Arigato, doctor. Remind me when I stop to check on Tatara-kun to give you some to try.” 

“Arigato. You’re advancing our medicine greatly with this information.” Izumo slunk back as the doctor secured the bandage and Krya dropped her shirt. “Take some bandages with you.”

Stepping out into the hallway, Izumo frowned. Kyra was  _ hurt _ and she still managed to beat Mikoto in a fight. And that was an uncomfortable thought in itself. Anna tugging on his hand refocused him. Izumo flashed her a reassuring smile and knocked on the door loudly. “Kyra-chan? You there?”

“A moment, Kusanagi-kun!” she called back.  

Izumo rocked back on his heels while Anna stood patiently at the door. Finally, Kyra stepped out, adjusting her shirt and bag. Seeing them, she grinned. “Everything okay?” Izumo asked, eyes flickering to the doctor that appeared just over her shoulder. 

“Hai, hai. Just checking some things,” Kyra assured him. Throwing her pack over her shoulder, she offered Anna a hand. The princess happily grasped the thin fingers and swung their hands slightly as they began to walk. “You boys come to a consensus?”

Izumo hated that she was hiding something so important. Mentally resolving himself to dig, he let his grin grow as he fell in step with her. “Aa. We can talk about it later. In the meantime, let’s get you something  _ else _ to wear.” 

Kyra froze. “Eh?”

“We owe you for saving Tatara. And no women should only have one pair of things on her, right Anna?” Izumo winked conspiringly at the girl. Anna looked up at Kyra with a solemn nod as she pulled the older woman along. Izumo stole Kyra’s other hand, stealing the bag in the process, and helped Anna pull her along. “Keep up, hime!”

“Eeeeeeeh?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some errors were pointed out by folks. THANK YOU! I haven't had a chance to do a full edit of my own work so, before I posted this chapter, I went back and fixed things. You should go back and re-read the previous chapters. Unless you just found this work then please, continue on! 
> 
> Sorry for the big gap between chapters. I'm in the middle of a job hunt and not having any real bites the applications I keep putting out. That, in turn, has affected my writing. I'm still staying two chapters ahead, so there may be another delay in the next chapter. Wish me luck on getting work that pays the bills!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are fun!


End file.
